When Fangirls Attack
by ValiantToasters
Summary: Sakura is transfered to the new Ninja Acadamy and needs a guide to show her around she gets stuck with school celebrity Sasuke Uchiha. But when the fangirls get greedy, can Sakura survive? SasuSaku takes place at the acadamy. missions will arise
1. Meet The Fangirls

I think I'm deleting my old story. If anyone was reading it, sorry. Email me if you have a protest.

Yeah, I'm sort of ashamed that I'm writing such blatant fangirl material, but I suppose we all have our inner fangirl. The plot is sickeningly like everyone else's plot. Grr writers block.

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

**Chapter One **

**She's got pink hair!**

"So I expect all of you to treat Haruno Sakura with utmost respect and make her feel welcomed." Iruka sensei finished his uncomfortably long speech introducing the new girl, Sakura.

The girl, meanwhile, just stood there at the front of the class, looking like she wasn't particularly thrilled with this change of surroundings. Everyone's eyes trailed over her. She was petite, with a nice form. Donning a pair of tight blue jeans and a black tank top and tight black hoodie, she had her backpack slung over one shoulder rather boyishly. Her eyes were vibrant green, changing depth and shade every time she moved her head. And her hair…

"Oi! She's got pink hair!" the one noisy blonde kid had shouted when she first walked in.

"We got a genius here, folks." She mumbled, glaring at the boy until he sat down.

"Sakura, since you are new, you will pick a name from the basket for your school guide."

Sakura nodded and stuck her hand into the wicker basket filled with little shreds of paper holding the names of all the candidates. She desperately hoped she would get a nice girl. It was common knowledge back home that men gave her immense headaches.

"Hn," she quickly pulled out a small sliver of notepaper, narrowing her eyes slightly at the name. "Uchiha Sasuke." She read it out loud. (A/N: ah, the painful predictability.) 

At this moment Sakura felt the distinct feeling that every girl in the room was trying to kill her with their eyes. She wasn't quite sure why, but she figured it couldn't be good.

Iruka sensei was laughing for some stupid reason, as Sakura just looked around the class for this Sasuke dude. "Sasuke, stand up." He said to the classroom.

Suddenly all the eyes shifted to the back of the room. A tall, lanky boy stood up, looking like he wasn't exactly happy with the way things turned out either. Sakura looked him over. He was a migraine waiting to happen, she could tell. His hair was dark and glossy, falling loosely in the front and spiking up at the back. He was dressed all in black. His eyes though, Sakura thought, were a little strange. It was as if they swallowed up the light, instead of reflecting it. They were totally dark.

_**Spooky**_Inner Sakura noted. (A/N: everyone knows who inner Sakura is, so I'm not wasting time for the little "you see Sakura had another personality" paragraph. On with the story.) 

_Yeah, just a tad_. Sakura agreed.

"Sasuke, you may show Miss Haruno around the school for a few weeks until she gets the drift of things, alright?"

Sasuke had that painfully sarcastic 'May I really?' look on his face, but all he did was nod.

"Now Sakura, you may sit by Sasuke for the rest of the class." Iruka said. This time, Sakura said what the Uchiha had wanted to.

"May I really?" she muttered, walking up to the back of the class with a slight roll of her eyes.

Iruka again laughed, for some reason finding this situation hilarious. Sakura could already tell it was going to be one of those days.

She plopped her stuff down next to the Uchiha kid and took a seat herself, not bothering to look at her new guide. Suddenly she looked to the left to find that there was a blonde haired girl dressed in purple who was currently attempting to drill a hole in Sakura's arm with her eyes.

"Uh, hey." Sakura waved at the girl. She just kept glaring. "That's sort of scary…" she muttered, sinking back into her seat.

To her left, she heard a slight 'Hn' emanating from Sasuke. Apparently there was something amusing about this situation. Unfortunetly, the humor was lost on the pink haired girl.

_So now I'm a laughing stock. _

Wonderful.

The rest of the class was spent by Sakura trying desperately to avoid any unnecessary contact with the girls, mostly that purple clothed one. She was being really creepy.

Soon Iruka sensei was dismissing class and giving homework. Sakura gathered up her things, as Sasuke leaned against the door waiting for his newly enlisted charge.

"Excuse me," someone said from behind. Sakura turned around to find the scary blonde haired girl.

"Oh hello." Sakura gave a little smile, but the girl didn't return it.

"Listen," she started, stepping towards Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke is mine. You touch him, you die. Understand?"

Sakura fought the urge to step back and held her ground, as understanding dawned upon her features. "You mean all this time you were sending me daggers through your glares that was just because you have a crush on that Uchiha punk?" she asked incredulously.

Sasuke meanwhile listened discreetly.

Suddenly the girl stepped forward again. "NEVER call him a punk. You got it?"

"Oi, Ino. Hurry it up, we're going to be late!" another girl called from the doorway.

"Watch your back." Ino growled as she left.

Sakura watched as she left, staring at her. "Nice meeting you too." She called out. Suddenly, it was all becoming clear to her. She must have been stuck with the popular pretty boy of the school, and all the fangirls were now on a rampage. Just what she needed.

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door, casting a rueful glance at Sasuke before she walked into the hallway. "You're just a load of trouble." She muttered, and left him standing in the doorway, looking slightly bemused.

yeah this is just like all the other fanfix about Sasuke and Sakura going to highschool together. But I don't mind constructive critisism on the reviews... because you WILL review... -waves hand like a jedi- bwahahahaa. Come to the darkside. We have Sasuke!


	2. Dark Pasts

Oh Em Gee!!! I didn't expect reviews to come in that fast! Thanks! So here's the next chapter. I tried making it a little longer, about two pages or so. Sorry, I'll start making them a lot longer.

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

**Chapter Two **

**Dark Pasts**

"Hey." Sakura stopped walking down the halls long enough to turn to the Uchiha that was the cause of her trouble. "Which way to…" she checked her class list. "Advanced Genjutsu?" she asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly, but wordlessly he led the way. Turns out he had the class too.

"Alright, class. Welcome to advanced Genjutsu, where we will learn the art of illusions!" the sensei rambled on for a bit about the wonderful class while Sakura sat in the back, leaning slightly backwards on her chair, balancing it on two legs.

"Pssst." A noise behind her made her crane her neck backwards over the edge of the chair.

There was that annoying Ino lady again. She made a cutting motion with one finger across her throat then pointed to Sasuke. The bored look never left Sakuras eyes as she simply looked back at the front of the class.

She smirked as she heard the sound of grinding teeth behind her. Suddenly, a hand was on the back of her chair, pulling it backwards more so that Sakuras head was resting on her table.

"Hello." She said calmly.

"Listen, brat," Ino growled. "You better get away from Sasuke-kun, or else you might find yourself in some serious hot water. Do I make myself clear?"

_**Slap her!! Slap the bitch!! **_Inner Sakura screamed.

"In case you haven't noticed," Sakura said calmly, ignoring her inner. "He's my guide." she lifted her head up slightly, bringing her upside-down face closer to the girls. "So just back off. It's not like I'm dating him or anything."

"Why you little—" Ino screeched, as Sakura continued to stare calmly at her.

"Hey," suddenly both girls looked over. "Leave her alone Ino." Sasuke was still staring ahead at the sensei, but he had definitely spoken.

"S…Sasuke-kun?" Ino stuttered suddenly.

Sasuke put his hand on the seat of Sakura's chair and brought it back down to the floor with a slight thud, thus extracting Sakura from the situation.

"If you get in a fight, I'll get the blame." He said turning his gaze on Sakura.

Suddenly, Sakura realized that Sasuke had said more than one word to her. And he had looked at her. And she cursed herself for the blush crawling onto her cheeks.

"You are going to get a new guide, aren't you?" Ino leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye. This was getting interesting.

"Hold on a minute let me check my thermometer." Sakura peered into her bag. "Nope, Sorry. Hell hasn't frozen over yet. Come back later." She gave a cheeky grin to Ino and continued listening to the extremely boring lecture about Genjutsu.

Ino wasn't happy about this sudden development. Not at all. She was going to have to do something about this Haruno Sakura. And fast. If something wasn't done, she could lose her precious Sasuke-Kun forever. (AN: -gags-)

Sasuke, however, was a different story. He was enjoying this immensely. Not only was there a girl he could be around who didn't melt in his presence and could carry a conversation properly, but she was scaring off his fangirls.

Life was good for Sasuke.

"Hey, Uchiha." A voice rang in his ears. "Snap out of it, I need you to tell me where the cafeteria is."

He suddenly was brought back to the real world, with a rather pissed off looking Sakura standing in front of him.

"Why are you mad?" he asked as he walked to the lunchroom.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not…" she contained her angry voice. "Mad." She finished.

"Yes you are." Sasuke argued.

"When did you become so talkative?" she snapped.

He looked at her silently. "Why are you mad?" he asked again.

Sakura rolled her eyes and resigned to walking with him. "Your little fan club is really ticking me off." She said simply. "I mean… they're everywhere. And I don't think they like me very much."

"Hn." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura glared at him. "Is that all you say?"

"Hn." He said again, just to annoy her.

She shook her head and stopped trying to talk with him. She had gotten more full sentences out of him today than she had the entire time she had known him, and she was satisfied.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized as she bumped into a small girl in the halls. She hadn't noticed her at all. She was petite and had midnight blue hair. Her ivory eyes seemed trained permanently on the floor and her hands were fidgety.

"Oh, ano, that's alright." She said in a very small voice, looking up rather startled.

"By the way, my name's Sakura." Sakura stuck out her hand. Maybe this girl hadn't gotten wind that she was violating the five foot perimeter around Sasuke yet.

"Oh, hello." The petite girl shook her hand and gave a small smile. "My name is Hinata. Are you having lunch?" she asked.

Sakura nodded.

Hinata's smile brightened a little. "Would you like to sit with me?" she asked.

Sakura looked across the hall to a small cluster of Sasuke-Adorers and grinned at the shy girl. "Hinata, I would love to." She said, and walked off with the blue haired girl and the raven haired boy to the cafeteria.

"Hey, this is Haruno Sakura," Hinata introduced Sakura to the small group of people that sat at her table. "Sakura, this is Ten-Ten, Neji, Choji, Lee, Shikomaru, Kiba and Naruto." She blushed as she said the last name, and Sakura raised and eyebrow.

"Hello." She waved a little awkwardly at the group of people. They smiled back, and suddenly the one Hinata had blushed at, the same noisy blonde from that morning stood up. "Hey! You're that girl that's hanging out with Teme!"

Sakura blinked, and then laughed. "Teme?" she asked, looking over to Sasuke whose mouth seemed to be pulled down in an eternal frown.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke said before turning to leave. He figured Sakura didn't need an escort to eat lunch.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Lee had begun to watch Sakura intently as she talked with Neji.

"You look so much like Hinata. Are you two related?" she asked to the expressionless boy. He was always frowning; it sometimes reminded her of Sasuke.

"It's the eyes, isn't it?" Hinata looked down with a little blush as Sakura nodded.

"We're cousins." Neji said, offering no further explanation.

"Oh, I see." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura… that means cherry blossom. I guess that refers to your hair." TenTen asked. Sakura smiled and shrugged.

"Hey you going to eat that?" the large one called Choji pointed at her pudding.

"Go right ahead," she offered, smiling a little.

"Thanks!" he said, and Sakura blinked. In that blink, the pudding somehow disappeared. She looked, amazed, at Choji who had a little smudge of pudding on his face.

"Troublesome." Shikomaru shook his head.

"Is that all you ever say?" Neji narrowed his pearlescent eyes at him.

"So Sakura," TenTen turned to the girl. "How are you putting up with the Uchiha?" she asked, giving a grin at the clearly exasperated look crossing Sakuras face.

"Men give me headaches." She said shortly. Several of the men looked up at her from the table. "No offence to anyone here. Mostly just black haired Uchiha."

They all nodded understandingly and went back to their meals. Then Sakura remembered something she had been wondering for a little while.

"Hey, I remember learning about the Uchiha massacre a few years ago. How they were all killed except one. Is Sasuke really the last living Uchiha?" her voice had lowered considerably, so Sasuke wouldn't hear them even though he was across the room.

Everyone passed glances to each other, clearly saying 'she doesn't know?'

"Yeah." Kiba said. Sakura jumped a little, as he hadn't talked yet. "His older brother Itachi killed off his entire clan right in front of him. He doesn't talk about it, and it would be wise for you not to either." He mentioned.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at the dark haired boy. She understood him a little more now. Who could be pleasant and cheerful after something like that happened to you? "That's very sad," she murmured under her breath. "He must hate his brother."

Naruto this time was the one to answer. "Yeah, more than you know. His entire is dedicated to killing him. He calls himself the avenger." Naruto said, clearly unimpressed.

Sakura wondered why Neji and Naruto especially didn't seem very affected by the conversation.

"SAKURA CHAN, WHERE DO YOU COME FROM?" Sakura jumped back in her seat, causing Neji to grab it before she fell over.

Regaining her composure, she looked at the speaker—err, screamer. Suddenly her eyes were being assaulted with green spandex everywhere. Finally she found that there was a boy whose head looked remarkably like a bowling ball.

"Um, Lee, right?" she asked. The boy nodded happily. "Well I'm originally from a little village a couple miles on the outskirts of Konoha. (AN: I don't have a village name for the little town. Any suggestions?) I moved here with my foster parents because my mom got a new job."

Naruto stopped pigging out on food and looked up. "You're adopted?" Sakura simply nodded. "What happened to your real parents?" he asked.

Sakura kept her eyes trained down; silently cursing the Hyuuga eyes that made her feel transparent. "They died." She said, and made it clear it was not up for discussion.

"I'm sorry." Neji said suddenly, making Sakura feel like he really truly was sorry.

"It's ok. It's not like it's your fault!" she said, smiling again. The bell rang, and soon Sakura was waving at a few of the others and heading off to meet her guide again.

"Hey sunshine!" she said, smiling a little at the very aggravated face he made.

"What's your next class?" he asked simply, ignoring the name she said. She pulled out her list, which by now was slightly rumpled. "Uh, that would be art." She said simply. He nodded and led her to the classroom.

"Oh hey Hinata! Is anyone sitting here?" she asked as she entered the room to see the shy little kunoichi. Hinata looked up and smiled, shaking her head. "Thanks!" Sakura said, and plopped her stuff down on the desk next to Hinata's. Sasuke went to his respective place at the back of the room.

Before Sakura had a chance to sit down, Ino walked into class and walked up to the back of the classroom. As she passed Sakura, she deliberately ran in to her, making the pink haired girl catch her balance lest she fall down.

_**OH SHE'S GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!**_ Inner Sakura screamed. For once, Sakura decided to take Inner's advice.

"Hey back off." Sakura hissed.

"Oops. Sorry." Ino said with a frown, obviously not feeling an ounce of remorse.

"You will be." Sakura threatened. _**That's my girl!**_ Inner Sakura cheered. _**Take her down a notch! **_

Ino raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Is that a threat?" she asked, stepping nearer.

Sasuke meanwhile watched with mild interest.

"Absolutely." Sakura confirmed. "You picked the wrong girl to pick on, Pig." Sakura blurted out the name. Inner Sakura stopped a moment. _**Pig? You couldn't think of anything better to call her? **_

But suddenly, Ino's tempered flared. She stepped close to Sakura, almost nose to nose. "What did you say?"

Sakura looked around to find that everyone was watching her. Mentally she shrugged. "You heard me. Ino Pig. You're a little overprotective of a guy that doesn't even like you, don't you think?" she hissed. Of course, she was making this all up. Sasuke could be desperately in love with Ino for all she knew, but if Ino was such a desperate fangirl, then the chances of that were pretty slim.

Ino looked hurt and extremely angry. Sasuke looked very amused. "Don't speak of Sasuke Kun so badly." She warned.

Sakura rolled her eyes, as her Inner cheered. "Kun? That's a little lame. You annoy him. That's the most you do." Sakura again said a prayer that this was hitting somewhere close to the mark or else her bluff would be pulled.

Sasuke was inwardly laughing his head off. He had waited for a long time for someone to beat down one of his fangirls like this, and he loved every minute of it. He even considered using his sharingan so that he could forever remember this moment.

"At least I don't have freaky pink hair." Ino hissed.

Sakura smirked. "At least I have a life."

Ino's eyes narrowed. "You may have been a tough girl at your old school, billboard brow, but this is my turf." She again stepping closer and forcing Sakura to lean backwards against her desk. "You better keep your mouth to yourself."

"Or what?" she asked heatedly.

"Or else." Ino left it at that, going over to her seat which, ironically, was next to Sasuke_ KUN_.

With Inner Sakura screaming at her to do something nasty to that blonde haired Biotch, Sakura sat down and sulked in her seat. The forehead, the hair, yeah. She had gone after the usual things Sakura hated about herself. She fought the urge to clasp a piece of her pink hair and twirl it like she did when she was upset.

She listened halfheartedly to the rest of the class, while having a conversation with her Inner.

_**Sakura, you know very well our hair is quite beautiful**__. I know_, she thought_. But it still peeves me. __**But you're only giving that little freak exactly what she was hoping for if you let it get to you.**__ I know that too, but still… __**suck it up, Hon and get on with your life**__. Geeze some help you are. _Sakura rolled her eyes at the Inner.

At the end of class, she intentionally left her foot dangling out in the isle as Ino walked by, causing her to trip and fall. Much to the horror of Ino, Sasuke was right behind her.

"I'll get you." Ino whispered the threat as Sakura watched her get up and flounce off.

"Well this should be fun!" she grinned at Sasuke. "See you later, Hinata!" Sakura waved at the nice blue haired girl.

"That was enjoyable to watch." Sasuke murmured quietly as they walked down the halls. Sakura almost didn't catch it.

"What? Ino and me fighting?" she raised an eyebrow while inner screamed something about a "pedophile."

Sasuke seemed to catch the implications. "Not the way you're thinking," he said hurriedly. "Just that no one ever stands up to my fangirls. It's quite amusing to watch."

Sakura suddenly sighed in relief. "Well good. I was making all that up." She said grimly, shrugging her shoulders.

Sasuke gave a light "Hn," which Sakura could tell was masking a laugh.

"Hey I have a question." Sakura asked. What she really wanted to ask was if it was true. The massacre, the fact that his brother had been the one responsible. But what came out was, "Is P.E. coed?" Inner Sakura slapped her forehead. _**Are you always this spineless? **_She muttered.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, but usually they divide up the events into boys and girls."

Sakura nodded. "Okay," she said, skipping off.

"Sakura," Sasuke said quietly. She stopped and turned. "The gym is that way." He said, pointing down the hallway.

She grinned sheepishly. "See what would happen if I didn't have a guide?" she muttered as she walked past Sasuke, who was still pointing down the hall and wondering where on earth they found this one.

**o0o0o0O0o0o0o**

So I decided to give Sakura a slightly darker past than normal, so she can bond a little with Sasuke. Next chapter I'm gonna try to add some fluff and bonding and hopefully some prank pulling. (Be afraid. Be very afaid.) And again, I need some actual village names that Sakura could possibly be from. Suggestions rock!

Reviews are my /a/n/t/i/d/r/u/g/


	3. Fighting and Fluff

Yo 'tis me again. I just have one thing to say before I give you the third chapter. If you don't like this plot, or the way I am horribly distorting these characters with OOCness, thats fine. If you don't like that for the sake of the plot I made Ino the worst girl in highschool, thats fine. But seriously, if you don't like the plot, then just don't read it. Don't follow along simply so you can say "Man this sucks," in all your reviews.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. The Bronze Rule.

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

**Chapter Three **

**Fighting, Spars And Fluff**

"I'm home, Judy." Sakura called to the quiet house as she kicked the door shut with her foot, removing her ninja sandals. "Mom?" she called again, walking into the kitchen. Just then, a note on the fridge door caught her attention.

_Sakura dear,_

_Your father and I are going out for a little while. There's some rice in the cupboard and soda in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"He's not my father." Sakura muttered, crumpling the note up and throwing it into the wastebasket. "And you're not my mother." She spoke to the note in the trash. She opened the fridge door, grabbing a can of soda from the shelf and went out the back door to the yard. Sighing, she looked up at the late afternoon sun. It was a hot day out, but she was still going to training. Hinata had invited her to train with them. (AN: unlike what the rest of this plot has suggested, this fic is actually taking place in NINJA high school where they have Akatsuki attack drills instead of fire drills and if you don't die, you pass midterms.)

She took another deep breath and went back into the house to get her gloves and get to the training grounds. She didn't want to be late.

"Hey, Sakura Chan!" Naruto yelled unnecessarily loud and waved as pink hair bobbed into view.

"Hey Naruto San!" Sakura waved back and smiled. Lee was punching the living daylights out of a training post and Neji and Hinata were doing some sort of taijutsu that very much resembled a dance. Kiba was crawling around on all fours and trying to jump on Choji, who had blown up to the size of a large boulder and was probably that heavy too. For some reason TenTen was just standing there, looking very vexed, in the same position as Shikomaru, who was looking bored. (Shadow possession jutsu)

"Hello, you must be Sakura, the new kunoichi here." Sakura turned to see a man leaning on the fence of the training grounds with a book in his hands. He had silver white hair although his face looked young. …not that Sakura could tell, it was mostly covered up by a mask and his headband, which was pulled down over one eye giving him a slightly ruffled look.

"Oh um, Hai. My name is Haruno Sakura." She bowed slightly to him. He had a jonin vest on.

The edges of his eyes squinted, suggesting he was smiling. "Nice to meet you. You are here to train, I presume."

"Hai," Sakura said with a smile. "What is your name?" she asked.

The ninja supposedly smiled again. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm a sensei here."

Sakura smiled. "Pleasure," she managed to say before being dragged away in a blur of spandex and exclamations of "HARD WORK BRINGS OUT THE POWER OF YOUTH!" whatever that meant.

Sasuke meanwhile watched, leaning up against a tree off to the side. Sakura hadn't noticed him in the group of friends, and he decided that was fine. He watched from the shadows as Lee insisted she punch him as hard as she could to see how strong she was. The others had gathered around her slightly to cheer.

"Won't I hurt you?" she asked, a little worried about the mental health of Rock Lee.

Lee laughed. "Not at all! My eternal springs of youth will protect me!" he said, sticking his thumbs up in the air and blinding Sakura with a blazing white smile.

Naruto grinned and gave Sakura a slight push forwards. "Go on, punch him! This will be fun to watch!" he said, then stepped back.

Sakura really did not see the point in this, but she wasn't one to back down. So without even thinking, she built up chakra in her right fist, pulling it back for a square hit to the stomach, and let it loose, just as she had been trained.

Lee was soon twenty meters away and against a tree which was in the process of falling over from the impact with a Lee shaped dent in its trunk.

"Wow…." Naruto almost whispered in awe. "That was…." His voice trailed off and Sakura blushed, her cheeks now matching her hair.

"I'm so sorry Lee," she said, hurriedly running over to his battered body. "I wasn't thinking I shouldn't have punched you that hard." She said. "Here let me help."

Placing her hands on his chest she concentrated more chakra to her fingertips. But this time for the opposite reason. A soft green glow engulfed the tips of her fingers as she healed the several broken ribs where Lee had valiantly taken the hit. "I really am sorry," she said again, repeating herself while worriedly healing up Lees bruises.

"So you are," lee looked on her in wonder as she bent over him in concern. "…A medical ninja as well?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm training under the Hokage-Sama right now." She said. (AN: yeah. She is. I'm sticking to the story.)

Sasuke would have raised an eyebrow had he not been so stoic. So she's training under the Hokage, eh? That's very interesting. _Not only does she have insane strength, but she is talented in medical ninjutsu_. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This girl was more than met the eye. And for him, that was saying a lot. His eyes held sharingan of ultimate power in them. There were few things in this world he could not see.

Sakura leaned back, still looking remorseful. "Does that feel better?"

Lee grinned wider than Sakura thought humanly possible and stood up. "OH MY WONDERFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM, YOU HAVE RENEWED MY YOUTHFUL STRENGTH AND INSPIRED MY SPIRIT WITH YOUR TALENT!" he yelled at the top of his voice. "YOSH!!"

Sakura blinked. "Uh, you're welcome."

The rest of the day had been spent picking short spars, talking about the different ninjutsu, Genjutsu and taijutsu techniques they all used and mostly just chatting about themselves. Sakura had learned a lot about everyone in the group that day.

Finally the sun sank completely out of view, and Sakura waved her hand at the group of ninja and headed home. She was smiling contentedly, in a wonderful mood. Nothing could ruin this wonderful day.

"Hey. Billboard brow."

Except that.

Sakura turned to see Ino standing on the front porch of her house on the side of the street. "Heard you went to train with Naruto's crowd today." She said.

Sakura shrugged. "What of it?"

Ino smirked. "Naruto is a loser." She said bluntly. "He's nothing but a wannabe ninja with no talent whatsoever."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That's not true." She stated.

Ino held the smirk on her lips. "Oh isn't it? Did you know that he's the boy the Kyuubi was sealed inside?"

Sakura stopped glaring for a moment and allowed a look of shock to enter her features. Ino seemed pleased at this and continued. "Naruto is the vessel of that nasty little beastie that killed half the hidden leaf. He hasn't even learned how to control it." She shook her head. "Pitiful, really."

Sakura felt her blood boiling. "What does this have to do with me training with him?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Ino shrugged. "Just make sure you don't get killed in a training session," she said with that stupid smirk of hers.

"Sakura can take care of herself." Someone said from behind Sakura. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and she tensed up.

Ino's eyes widened slightly. "Sasuke, where…?" she looked around. "Did you come from?" Sasuke only narrowed his eyes in return, making Ino feel rather small.

Sakura looked up to see the raven hair and pale features looking down at her in a slight smirk. "I'll walk you home," he offered.

Sasuke, his arm still protectively over her shoulder, led her away from gawking Ino's porch towards her house. "Don't mind her at all." Sasuke said, looking ahead.

Sakura bit her lip. "Is Naruto really the Kyuubi holder?" she asked quietly. Sasuke looked down sharply then looked back up. "So that's what she told you. Yes, it's true. The nine tailed fox demons spirit was sealed inside him as a child by the fourth. But he has since then learned to draw on its strength. And don't worry," he gave a small smirk. "Naruto couldn't hurt you if he tried."

Sakura looked up, and Sasuke explained. "Well not only is Naruto in perfect control of the Kyuubi, but you're a much better fighter than him." He let one corner of his mouth pull up in a smirk. "So don't worry about him."

Sakura looked up. "How do you know where my house is?" she asked suddenly. Sasuke let the smirk play a bit longer. "There's only one house around here that's been for sale lately." He said.

She smiled. "So where do you live?" she asked. Suddenly she knew it was the wrong question to ask, as she felt his arm stiffen around her, then drop to his side. (AN: I'm hoping to get permission to use the idea of where Sasuke lives from an awesome author whose idea just sort of seemed to fit him.)

They walked on a moment or two in silence, and then Sasuke spoke. "Do you really have foster parents?" he asked, to the surprise of Sakura. "I heard rumors, that your real parents died." He said slowly.

Sakura looked down. Was she already the topic of this much gossip? "Yeah, I'm adopted."

"Did you ever know your real parents?" Sasuke asked. Something about the way he said it made Sakura think it was something much deeper he was asking about.

"Yeah," she said, looking down at the street. "Yeah I knew them." She restrained the tears that were threatening to flood over the dam of eyelashes.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked very quietly. Sakura stayed quiet, still looking down. "If you don't want to talk about it, then I understand completely." Sasuke said still quietly. Sakura shook her head.

"They were killed," she said simply, offering no further background.

Sasuke looked up with a far away look of melancholy. "So where mine." He said in a whisper.

Sakura looked up at him and decided to risk asking it. "In the massacre?" she asked quietly. He looked down and nodded. "Yes," he said. "In the massacre. My brother…" he stopped talking and walked slightly faster, causing sakura to skip a bit to keep up with him.

"I'm sorry that was a really personal question." Sakura said suddenly.

He looked down and gave a weak smirk. "No more personal than mine." He said, before turning to the small house they stood in front of. "This is your house, is it not?" he asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

Before she left, she turned to the dark eyed boy and smiled. "Thanks, Uchiha." She said, before going into her house.

Sasuke smiled slightly as he stood alone on to moonlight street. "Thank you." He whispered.

**o0o0o0o0o0O0o0o0o0o0o**

Yay fluff! Lots of fun writing this one! I know, I need to start making my chapters longer. It's weird though. Once I write three pages its like my imagination just deflates! Complete with balloon noises and all.

By the way, I'm going to start putting your ideas in this fic. Want Sasuke and Sakura to talk about something? Want them to have an Xtreme fluff moment?

Want Neji and Tenten to get together?

Want Neji and Lee to get together? (JK!!! I actually would prefer non YAOI/YURI pairs.)

Tell me! Email me suggestions, fluff moments, pairs you want to see, and I, your wunnerful author, shall comply.

Reviews are my a/n/t/i/d/r/u/g/


	4. love and ketchup are in the air!

OH MY SWEET LORD!!!! I got so many more reviews than I expected... thank you SOOOO much, everyone!!! Glomps So, this chapter is just me trying to balance out everyone's wishes. I shall restrain myself with the authors comments, and I'm working out which couples I want to add. This chapter is just sort of a test run for all of them, though I added an awful lot of naruhina. I'm liking how their relationship is turning out. Enjoy!!

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

--------------------

**Chapter Four**

**Love (And Ketchup) Is In The Air! **

Opening the door, Sakura was greeted by the silence of her still-deserted house. Her fosters were probably out drinking with friends again. She dumped her backpack on the couch and went up to her room. Her room was pretty average, not a specific color scheme. Papers, books and cloths littered the floor, her bed, her bookshelf and anywhere else she could dump her things. She had an immense library of books, and she had read them all. In the far corner was a small easel with brushes and paints and towels dusting the area around. The canvas was partially covered with the beginnings of a painting. It was of a Sakura tree in the sunset, with low hanging branches, the petals flying off and mixing with the clouds on the horizon. She hadn't had time to finish it yet.

_I wonder what Sasuke would think of this painting. _Sakura mused_**. Oh, so you're thinking of him now? What brought about this sudden change of thought?**_ Inner Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head as if to shake the thought out of her mind. _Why am I thinking of that Uchiha now? _She wondered.

_**It's obvious, isn't it?**_ Inner Sakura nudged her a bit with her elbow.

Sakura did her best to ignore that comment. She put some music on her stereo and sat down in front of the painting, putting a new canvas on, and gently setting aside the half done Sakura painting.

An instrumental came on as Sakura sat in thought, staring at the blank canvas, letting her mind wander. Soon, her imagination was on the loose and she swirled dark colors and images on the coarse paper.

When she stepped back, she realized what she had been painting, and she gasped. There were obsidian eyes that swallowed the light of the canvas, raven hair blowing wildly about, and a bloodstained cloak.

It was Sasuke.

He was holding the symbolic Uchiha fan that he always wore on the back of his clothing, and it was spattered with blood.

Sakura stepped back from the canvas. Why on earth had she painted something like this? _**Clearly it was you letting me paint about the Uchiha's past**_. Inner Sakura said sagely. _**We sort of had a moment there, didn't we?**_ Sakura still didn't say anything. She quickly grabbed the canvas and put it with her trash canvas's that were piled in a corner. She put it on the very bottom, but it still didn't seem hidden enough. What right did she have painting Sasukes past anyway? It was his private life, and she felt ashamed for having delved into it. _**You**_ _**didn't delve. You merely painted.**_ _**Actually, I was the inspiration for that**_. Inner Sakura pointed out.

But Sakura still felt uncomfortable.

-----------------

The next morning, Sakura was walking to school when she saw something that pulled the corners of her mouth up. Hinata was standing at the door of the school, fiddling with her fingers. Next to her, chatting away, heedless of the blush that was filling Hinata's cheeks as she listened intently to everything he said, was Naruto.

Sakura grinned as Hinata clumsily waved after Naruto as he bounded off to class. "You like him." Sakura observed. Hinata blushed even more, if that was possible, and nodded slightly.

"A-Ano." She said quietly.

Sakura grinned. "Well, you have my blessing! You two make a cute couple!" she said, causing more blushing. Of course, Naruto was painfully oblivious to Hinata's affection, or… anything for that matter. Sakura decided she should do something about that.

Walking through the hallways during class, Sakura saw something even more amusing to her. Neji Hyuuga, the man of many faces, (all of which were frowning) was standing in the hall as TenTen casually told him about training the next day. Sakura nearly choked. Neji had a blush creeping onto his stoic face! Was he…. Sakura shook her head. No, that couldn't be.

Or could it?

Sakura looked back up as Neji pretended not to watch as TenTen skipped towards Sakura, but she had seen. He _was_ watching.

"Hey Sakura, we're training at ground number 3 tonight, ok? Ground 4 is reserved." She said. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks TenTen!" Sakura said politely as the girl walked off to find the others.

--------- (nejis pov)

She stood in front of him, smiling up at him with her white teeth and cheerful face, a few wisps of bangs flying in her eyes, obstructing his view of the murky brown depths and giving him the urge to wipe them away.

_Damn it all. _

Why did he have to feel this way? Feel this way for a teammate no less. TenTen had always been a nice girl, friendly. But why had he developed this… thing for her?

He refused to give in. he was Neji Hyuuga. Master of the byakuugan, expert at the Eight Palm attack, deadly fighter, servant of the main house my butt. He would not succumb to such emotions.

Yet, as she grinned once more and walked away, he felt part of him wanting to grab her arms and hold her there.

_Snap out of it._

Shaking his head he forced himself to turn to his locker and get his things.

Sakura had her work cut out for her.

"Hello my Cherry Blossom!" Sakuras eardrums began to ache already. "You are looking exceptionally youthful today!" Lee grinned and struck his good guy pose.

Sakura half smiled. She was getting used to this. "Thanks Lee, you too. Are you coming to training today?" _**Wow that was a stupid question**_. Inner Sakura snickered. _**This is Rock Lee we're talking about here. **_

"I would not miss it for anything in this entire world!" _**great now you got him started**_. "Training is my life!" _**he'll be like this for a while**_. "Training keeps me youthful and ready! If I missed training, I could not call myself a dedicated ninja! I will never miss training as long as I am able to move! I—"

"Lee," Sakura politely interrupted the inspirational little rant. "Class is starting." She pointed out.

"Oh." Lee gave one more thumbs up for good measure and hopped off. Sakura just shook her head and headed to her locker.

As she reached for the door of her locker she jumped about a half a foot in the air. There, leaning on the lockers, was Uchiha Sasuke. How he had gotten there was anyone's guess. "What the heck?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Sasukes ever indifferent face simply stared at her. "Oh, right." Sakura looked down. "The guide thing. Really, I know my way around pretty good now! You don't have to—"

"Oh, but he does." Sakura turned to see Iruka sensei standing in the hallway grinning. "You see, Sakura, having a school guide isn't just about knowing your way around school,"

"You had me fooled," Sakura muttered.

Iruka ignored the comment and continued. "It's about ties. Making new friends. A guide helps you make new friendships in school."

Sakura looked over to the impassive eyes. "So you stuck me with the least friendly guy in the whole flipping school?" she asked.

Iruka again ignored the comment. "Your guide, Sasuke, is officially the first friend you made when you came here. It is his job to make you feel welcome for at least a week, by which time you will be sure to have made some more friends and you no longer are required to spend time together."

"But I have friends already!" Sakura nearly shouted. But for some reason, Iruka still would not hear her.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "You can hear me, right?" she asked, making sure it wasn't just her.

"Hn." He said, his eyes showing slight amusement. She rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" she suddenly screamed. There, hidden in her locker, had been numerous pouches of ketchup, mustard and other tasty condiments which exploded onto her clothing, locker and hair. "What the hell?" Sakura screamed as she desperately tried rubbing the stuff out of her eyes which were burning.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. Would they really stoop that low?

Sakura, now looking like a large, P.O.ed hamburger , stormed off to the bathroom.

Coincidentally enough, Ino and several other girls had spent the entire day yesterday at fast food restaurants.

Giggles, snickers and outright laughter greeted Sakura as she walked into the classroom glumly, Sasuke following behind at a respective distance. He didn't want to be in the way of this girl today.

"Hey look everyone," a mocking, Ino-sounding voice hollered from the back of the class. "It's a French fry!" the whole class laughed, some pointing. Sakura hung her head, her hands clenched at her sides in fists. She had wiped off as much as possible, but it had only smeared. As for her hair and clothes, they were permeated with the stuff. Her special chakra gloves were simply ruined.

Sasuke simply watched as Sakura sank so low into her seat that only her head was above the desk. She looked miserable, and shivering. She had been wearing a short sleeved baby T, and it- and her- were soaked now in smelly food stuff.

Walking past her, he casually set his Uchiha Fan sweater on her desk. She looked up in surprise and question. He looked down at her calmly, his onyx eyes boring holes into her forehead. "You're cold. Wear that." He said simply, and walked up to the back of the classroom.

Can someone say **BACKFIRE? **

Sakura slowly rose up in her seat and took the sweatshirt in her hands, looking back once more at the Uchiha. He nodded that it really was fine.

'Thank you,' she mouthed. He waved her off as she slipped on the sweatshirt.

Meanwhile… Ino almost fainted. His _SWEATER?!_ He gave her his _SWEATER_?! What the heck? Why had he done THAT??? Of course, now he was only in a black T shirt. Yummy. She looked over him, lounging back on his chair, the T shirt stretched slightly across his chest. Maybe this wasn't so bad…

Sakura pulled the soft long sleeved shirt closer, shivering slightly from the breeze from the open window. Unaware that she was doing so, she took a deep breath of the fabric. It smelled like soap and grass. It was a very _boy _sort of smell.

She liked it.

Sakura walked to the training ground, sill wrapped in Sasukes sweater, the red and white fan standing out on her back against the dark blue. Sasuke had told her to keep it until it was washed. It sounded sort of rude, but it was also very true. And of course, if she was late to training, Lee would give her the classic don't-be-late talk. She didn't want that.

She subconsciously took another breath of the fabric, taking in Sasukes scent. It was sweeter than she had expected he would smell. She started memorizing it. Grass and soap, and the wind from the mountains…

_**You're pitiful.**_ Inner Sakura shook her head. _**Sometimes I'm ashamed to live in you.**_ Sakura suddenly jumped, withdrawing her face from the soft fabric. _He just gave it to me to keep me warm_. She thought back. _**Yeah, and now you're memorizing his scent. **__Am not!_ _**Yes you are**_. Inner Sakura struck a mocking pose. _**He smells like 'Soap and grass and the wind from the mountains…' **_Sakura stopped listening, a heated blush crawling over her cheeks.

"Sakura Chan!" Lee waved frantically. "I saw your very un youthful accident this morning, are you alright?" Lee looked like she had been shot with deadly acid instead of just ketchup.

She smiled. "I'm fine Lee, thank you."

Naruto got up and frowned. "That was a low trick they played. Hey…" suddenly Naruto saw what she was wearing. "That's an Uchiha fan…" he said, looking confused.

_**Give him a while to work it out**_. Inner Sakura advised. _**Three…**_

"Wait a minute…"

_**Two… **_

"Does that mean…"

_**One. **_

"Sasuke gave that to you?"

_**And a genius was born. **_Inner Sakura clapped. "Bravo, Naruto. Can we train now?" she asked as Naruto still narrowed his eyes at the sweater, but he nodded.

Neji and Hinata teamed up again, Neji helping Hinata with her unique Gentle Fist style, Lee and TenTen decided to have a scuffle, and Kiba and Shikomaru and Choji had a three way battle. That left Naruto and Sakura to fight. They were just preparing to start when Neji hit Hinata especially rough, causing her to fall backwards.

"Whoa, Hinata! Steady!" Naruto caught her in his arms as she fell backwards into him. Sakura smirked and decided to watch this.

------ (naruto's pov)

She really was quite beautiful. He wondered why he kept denying it in his head. Her soft blue hair was falling gracefully over her luminescent, ivory eyes. He shook his head quickly. This was crazy, he didn't have time to have a crush on a girl. He had to train!

"Oh, Naruto! Thank you." Hinata blushed furiously and looked down.

Damn it. Her voice was so sweet and melodic, why did it have to be like this?

"Uh, Naruto." Neji cut in on his thoughts. "You can let go of Hinata now." _**Darn it Neji, ruin their moment! Overprotective cousins… **_Inner Sakura looked upset.

Naruto looked down, realizing that Hinata was simply standing in his arms now, looking up at him. "Oh right! Sorry, sorry!" he suddenly released his clasp on her waist. They stood there a moment, eyes locked on each other.

"Uh, thank you." Hinata said again, finally breaking eye contact and walking back over to Neji.

"Yeah…" Naruto simply watched, slightly dazed. Sakura smirked and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, lover boy." She whispered in his ear.

Sakura and Naruto had a little spar, mostly just taijutsu. But Sakura could tell his mind was elsewhere. He was throwing weak punches, not aiming his kicks. He kept stealing glances at Hinata's spar. Finally, Sakura got fed up with it and landed him a roundhouse kick that sent him flying.

Walking over to where he was laying, Sakura held out her hand to help him up. "Come with me." She ordered.

Sakura led Naruto away from the training ground a little, sat him down on the grass and talked to him.

"You like Hinata." She said, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I- I don't know what you're talking about!" he said. Sakura gave him a soft kick in the shins.

"Stop playing dumb. I saw that little scene you two made. It's obvious she returns the feelings." Sakura tore down the façade.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Does she really?" Sakuras nodded wisely.

"You know what's coming up, don't you?" she said, leaning closer. Naruto scooted backwards a little.

"Uh… Monday?"

Sakura sighed. "No, baka. The spring dance. If you really want it that bad, then ask her to the dance."

Naruto's eye widened. "Like… a date?" he asked incredulously. "I can't do that! She wouldn't go…"

"You never know till you ask her!" Sakura pointed out. "C'mon, Naruto. Be daring. Take a risk! Get out there! Think of it as training." She said.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Training?"

Sakura wasn't sure where she was going with this, but she continued anyway. "Yeah. Training. This is the big gamble you have to take. Risk it all and win, or be safe and lose. You have to evaluate your enemy, and do what you think is most effective to them."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Like, their weak spot." Sakura nodded. "But," his face fell. "Hinata's a girl. Girls have so many spots I wouldn't know where to start…"

Sakura laughed. "You're right, actually. That, my friend is where I come in." she grinned evilly. "Now, this is what you do…"

-------------

fluffy cliffhanger! was that longer? i really did try making it longer this time, and i've been updating farely frequently. also, just a few notes: i'm not really sure why i kept jumping around pov's. i always hate it when people do that in fanfiction, and here i am, jumping on the bandwagon. also, if anyone is confused, when sakura paints pictures she lets inner sakura be the inspiration and pretty much the brains of her paintings, so somtimes things get out of hand. (ergo the pile of messed up paintings.)

now for my luverly reviewers...

**Hiya!** - lol a bit obsessed, are we? well i promise i'll put a nice fluffy moment in there just for you, although there wasnt much this chapter.

**paintpurple** - OMG LOL!!!! thats actually a hilarious idea!!! watch for it later!! hahahahahahahahaaaa!!

**runwithskizzors - **hey are you reading this?? LOOOKEY LOOOKEY!! -points wildly at fanfiction- see? no author notes!! i did that just for you!!!

**bipolar nekko wolf** - haha you rock out loud, wolf chik! -happy dance- i'm not sure if you're a girl or a boy, but guessing from the whole "wolf chik" thing you're female. hehe, thats awkward.

there were a bunch more reviewers, and i love you all SO much!! i replied to as many as possible, but i dont have the time to dig them all up and post them. next time, though, i promise i'll be more organized. :-)

reviews are my a/n/t/i/d/r/u/g/


	5. Revenge, Dancing and Fighting

ermmm hi... i'm alive.

Ok i have a good reason for disappearing for a day or two, promise. See, up until now, i have forgotten to put disclaimers on my chapters, although obviously if i'm posting on fanfiction it's not mine so i've been being chased by lawyers for three days across the savanah, the arctic, and some parts of northern poland.

so here it is: **DISCLAIMER:** me no own naruto. such trouble for one freakin' sentence.

well i'd say this story has been put off for long enough. on with it!

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

**Chapter Five (WOW) **

**Revenge, Fighting and Dancing**

The morning heralded rain, as Sakura ran through the downpour, simply looking up to the sky and catching the raindrops in her hair and eyelashes. She had always liked the rain.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura greeted her unemotional friend. "Here's your sweater back." She withdrew the neatly folded- and washed- sweater. "Thank you for the loan," she said quietly.

He simply nodded and took the article of clothing in his hands wordlessly. Sakura walked next to him down the hallway, thinking desperately of something to break the silence.

"So are you going to the spring dance?" she asked. Inner Sakura smacked her. _**Yeah, and THAT'S not obvious**_. But Sakuras pressed on.

Sasuke shrugged. "A lot of girls want to go with me. Has anyone asked you?" he asked suddenly, to both of their surprise.

Sakura shrugged. "One or two jerks. I don't really do dances." She said with a slight frown.

"Can't you dance?" the Uchiha asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes I can dance, Dobe. Can you?" she shot back.

He simply nodded. "Hn." Sakura shrugged.

"But from the truly depressed looks on your fans faces, I guess your not the dancing type either." She assumed. He shook his head.

"I don't dance." He said firmly. Sakura laughed lightly and turned into her first class and plopped down next to Hinata.

"Hey French fry." Ino said as she headed to her respective seat next to Sasuke.

Just as she rested her full weight on the desk, it suddenly collapsed underneath her, and as the desk top smacked into the ground, something exploded onto Ino.

"Is this…" she brought some of the stuff up to her face. "Tomatoes??" she screeched.

Sakura grinned. She had rigged about ten tomatoes underneath her desk with explosive tags to go off when the desk fell apart from a mysterious lack of screws. She nonchalantly kicked her backpack further under her desk, hiding the wrench and screws that were inside.

_**Ketchup was made from tomatoes, right? It's only fitting.**_ Inner Sakura laughed maniacally while Sakura simply smirked. Sasuke was allowing a rare expression of amusement to play on his features. His sadistic side had always hoped something along these lines would happen to one of his fangirls. And his sadistic side was the dominant side of his personality.

That day, Sakura had an idea. She walked down the hallway that day with Sasuke following at a safe distance to make sure it looked as if he didn't know her.

"Hey Sasuke, you want to come to training with us today?" she asked, looking over at him. One slightly arched eyebrow cast a question in her direction.

"Training?" he asked. Slightly.

"Did I stutter?" Sakura grinned. He simply put his eyebrow back in its place and continued staring down the hall. Sakura weaved through people to get a little closer to him.

"You wouldn't pose enough of a challenge." He muttered, looking away.

Sakura snorted. "You never know until you try!" she used the same line she had to get Naruto to ask Hinata to the school dance.

He looked up. "I don't have to try. I know."

_**Cocky ass.**_ Inner Sakura swore. Sakura sighed exasperatedly. "Cocky ass." She said bluntly. Inner Sakura blinked. _**That's my line! **_

Sasuke blinked as well. "What did you call me?" his eyes narrowed.

Sakura put her hands on her hips firmly. "I called you a cocky ass." She over annunciated the last two words to make her point. She heard several girls on the other end of the hall gasp and she shot them a glare that Inner Sakura would be proud of.

Sasuke gave her a death glare, but consented. "Fine." He said quietly and stalked off. Inner Sakura did a victory dance. Then suddenly she stopped and looked around. "Hey wait!" she yelled after the Uchiha. "I forget how to get how to get to my Taijutsu class!"

-------------

Sasuke was in a foul mood for the rest of the day. He kept to himself, immersed in his dark thoughts. This was ultimately a waste of time, he knew. He didn't need this childlike exercise, what he needed was power. Such a simple word, yet with a heavy meaning, and a heavy price. Only when he obtained power could he obtain another word, more important to him: revenge. The word had much more meaning than the surface of it let on. And he wanted it. He wanted it badly.

And he would not come any closer to it if he continued to waste time with that snappy little kunoichi. She had the audacity to call him a cocky ass. Really, who did she think she was? He was the avenger! She had actually doubted that he would be anything less than bored in this stupid little dance of theirs they called training. Shikomaru would probably fall asleep during the fight.

But then again, he knew not to underestimate his enemies. It would be interesting to be sure. Of course, there was no doubt in his mind that he would beat pinky. She wouldn't go down without a fight, however little she could put one up.

The bell rang hollowly through the halls as everyone crowded out. Sasuke took his time, moving at the utmost slowest pace. He grabbed his backpack, he slowly, slowly hefted it onto his shoulder, and putting the sweater Sakura gave him on. It felt good to have his old sweater back, the familiar feeling of knowing the Uchiha fan was still there. He grabbed his ninja gear and headed over to the training ground slow as a snail. Or worse, slow as Naruto's thought process.

"Finally!" Sasukes head snapped up just in time to see Sakura dodge a Kunai from TenTen and jump over the fence to meet him. "What took you so long? Did you have to alphabetize your sock drawer or something?"

Sasuke smirked. "No, I did that yesterday. I just had to rearrange it. The beiges socks are supposed to go before the brown."

Sakura blinked. "Uh…" she wasn't quite sure if he was kidding or not.

Sasuke sighed. "Lets just get this over with already." He muttered, clearing the fence in one hop. Sakura followed, vaulting herself over.

"Hey Teme!" Naruto yelled, coming over. "What are you doing here?" he still yelled, even though he was now only two feet away.

"Hush, Naruto. Sasukes here to train with us, obviously. And I would appreciate it if you at least attempted to act civil." She grinned at him. "Now come on! You want to just stand here or do you want to train?"

Shikomaru was, in the end, the only one that actually voted stand here, but Sakura convinced him to. The pairings were decided. Lee jumped up immediately and said he must defeat his rival, Neji, and of course Neji agreed. Hinata and TenTen decided to go at it, Shikomaru and Kiba, Choji and Naruto. Finally…

"Well," Sakura grinned. "This worked out better than I had hoped! You're going down, Uchiha."

Sasuke simply frowned. "You're precocious." He muttered, walking out onto the ground. Sakura merely grinned and sank into fighting stance.

"Get ready." She ordered, tightening her chakra gloves.

"Speak for yourself." He glared at her, raising his hands. "Ladies first," he nodded at Sakura, and she nodded. Rushing at him at semi top speed, she built up a huge amount of chakra in her fists. She took a several hard swings at Sasuke, which he dodged, knowing he couldn't stop them with force. Sakura realized he had the upper hand. He had seen her technique before and knew her style. She however had no idea what to expect from him. _**I guess we'll have to play it by ear. We'll still crush him. **_Inner Sakura punched the air. Sasuke jumped out of the way just in time to dodge one of her deadly punches, and she ended up punching the ground which, to his amazement, cracked and broke up several yards deep.

Kakashi Sensei leaned against the fence, coolly watching the battles in progress. He was supposed to pair these people up into teams. It was becoming clear enough now, who would be with whom.

"Come on, Sasuke. Stop running away." Sakura taunted lightly, standing on an up heaved block of earth. Sasuke smirked and kept running backwards. Soon, he was across the field. He made several quick hand signs and concentrated his chakra into his palm.

"Habataku Chidori!" he yelled, suddenly flinging himself at Sakura, focusing on the pink of her hair. Her eyes widened slightly. Physically manifested chakra? Powerful too. _**NOT THE TIME TO BE ANALIZING!! **_Inner Sakura waved her arms. _**MOVE IT!**_ She yelled.

Sakura jumped up into a tree and did several hand signs, focusing chakra in her palms. "Shinseki ue ninjutsu!" she yelled.

Sasukes eyes narrowed as he activated his Sharingan and analyzed the technique. Absorption of chakra technique? He wondered. He had never seen that technique before. But, thanks to the power of his Sharingan, he knew what it was. He quickly focused negative energy into his Chidori attack. It burned his hand like anything, but he knew it would hurt Sakura a lot more. The bad chakra would be absorbed by this weird technique.

Holding her hands out in front of her, Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the red and black flash through the Uchiha's eyes_. Sharingan. I forgot to take that into consideration_. She panicked slightly. He was focusing harmful chakra into his attack. _It must hurt._ She thought absently. _**Yeah but it's going to hurt us a lot more!**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled once more, digging his fist into Sakura's stomach. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he pulled back. The pink haired kunoichi suddenly vanished, leaving Sakura leaves in her place. "Replacement technique." Sasuke nodded.

Meanwhile Sakura thought of a plan. She needed some way to keep that Sharingan busy. Or at least…

Sasuke jumped from the pile of earth, sharingan sweeping the field for signs of chakra. He spotted a flicker of energy from behind a tree. Several more hand signs followed and he suddenly raised a cupped hand to his mouth taking a deep breath and blowing it out. Flames ensued. They engulfed the tree and, supposed, the girl. The others who had decided to watch the heated match gasped.

He stopped and assessed the damage. It looked pretty complete. He felt sort of bad. What if he killed her?

"I'm not done yet." Suddenly a voice from below. He looked down and gasped, seeing two hands dragging him downwards into the earth. A ninja technique where the user hides in the ground. Clever. He took another deep breath and shot out flames at the persistently tugging hands, and they shrunk back. Soon, a rather angry looking Sakura rose from the ground beside him.

"That was mean." She said simply, before punching him in the jaw.

-----------

"So how long do you think they'll be at this?" Naruto asked with a rather bored look on his face as the two ninja continued to fight. It had been about an hour or two since the fight started, and neither ninja looked ready to give up.

Shikamaru had already fallen asleep. Kiba shrugged. "Knowing those two, it could go on for hours." He said, leaning against Choji, who was already on his fifth pack of cookies.

TenTen stood up. "Well really, I would love to stick around and watch these two kill each other, but I have chores." She said, hopping off.

The others reluctantly stayed to support their friend. "I hope that Sasuke will be gentle with my cherry blossom…" Lee looked distressed.

Kiba shot him a glance. "Have you been watching this fight?"

-----------

Both teens were breathing hard, their stance messy and drooping. Sasuke had a bloody lip and, he guessed, several broken ribs from when she landed a hit.

Sakura had bruises, scratches, and a black eye. She grinned, trying to catch her breath. "You're pretty good." she said. "For a jerk."

He growled. "You suck." He said simply. Sakura rolled her eyes and they went at it again. She would not lose to him, and he would not lose to her. This could take a while.

Four hours, seventeen minutes and coming on thirty seconds. Sakura ticked by the time. It was a bad habit of hers to time herself when fighting. This was taking longer then anticipated. She still had a paper to write. Finally, both collapsed at the same time. The stars had come out and it was late.

A shock if silver hair strolled onto the field through the darkness. Kakashi Sensei knelt down and picked up both stubborn kids and carried them off to the Konoha hospital. They had had a long night.

------------

"Oh, you're finally awake." Sakura pried her unwilling eyelids open, her vision suddenly assaulted with unwanted light and blurry images. She blinked several times, getting used to the brightness. The blurs soon sharpened into objects.

"What the hell…" she muttered. Her voice didn't seem to want to work.

"You know, for a medic Nin you sure take your time healing." A familiar, cocky voice rang in the empty room. She slowly turned her head, her neck protesting sharply.

"S-Sasuke?" she murmured. Her eyes finally registered the black hair and the bottomless eyes staring at her. He was sitting up in a hospital bed, picking at a cup of Jell-O on his food tray. He nodded. "What happened?" she asked, wracking her brain for the end of the fight. "Did I win?"

He laughed slightly. "No. and neither did I. Kakashi Sensei said we both collapsed on the field and he carried us here. You've been out all day."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "And when did you wake up, Mr. I'm-such-a-quick-healer?" she asked sarcastically.

He shrugged. "This morning." Sakura suddenly pushed herself up onto her shoulders to see out the window. The sun was late in the sky. She estimated it was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Flinging the covers off, she pounced out of bed grabbing her forehead protector that rested on the table next to her. She didn't care that her vest was unzipped, leaving her black tank top with mesh visible. She ran towards to door. "I have to get out of here!" she said quickly. She was reaching for the doorknob when suddenly Kakashi Sensei appeared in front of her, blocking her reach.

"You're not going anywhere. As a medical ninja you should know that you're going to need a lot of rest. Sasuke really beat you up." Sakura glanced over at the Uchiha. He was without a shirt, bandages wrapped around his torso. Broken ribs. He was still sending death glares at the innocent cup of Jell-O.

"But I—" she protested, but he gripped her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her back towards her bed.

"Rest." He ordered, and then disappeared again. Sakura frowned and sank back onto the bed. Soon she saw a tray of food next to her bed, complete with aforementioned innocent Jell-O. She took it and stared at it.

"Note to self: talk to the cook." She mumbled, shoving down the tasteless morsels. Sasuke still picked at it, not eating any. Finally he just shoved the tray away and put his head back on the raised bed.

"So," his quiet voice sounded loud in the solitary room. "Are you sore?" he asked. He looked up, mildly interested in the design on the ceiling tiles.

"That's an understatement bigger than my forehead." She mumbled.

Sasukes interest in the ceiling diminished and he turned to Sakura. "Why do you always say your forehead is big?" he asked nonchalantly.

She thought a moment. "I suppose because it's true." She answered.

He looked back up to the ceiling. "I don't think it's big. I think you only think that it's true. If you would stop whining and complaining about it, then maybe you wouldn't think so badly about yourself."

She stopped and looked at him, her neck once again protesting the sudden movement. "You really don't think it's big?"

He closed his eyes. "You just believe what everyone else says about you." He said simply. Then he drifted off to sleep. Sakura however, stayed awake thinking of what he had told her. It made sense, she knew. But how could anyone think that this forehead wasn't huge? She wondered.

_**Why do you think it's so big?**_ Inner Sakura asked. Sakura thought about that. _Because it is._ She answered. _**But who said it was? Did you come up with that idea on your own? Do you really not like yourself?**_ Sakura looked down at her hands, clutching her forehead protector tightly. "No," she whispered. "Not really."

Sasuke smiled, his eyes still closed. Maybe there was hope for this girl yet.

-----------

TADA!! uh, whaddaya think? Keep sending me ideas, i love them! more nejiten and naruhina later. right now i'm a little one track minded for sasusaku. i mean, that IS the reason for this fic. and, as promised, i am slightly more organized this time. here we go!

My wunnerful reviewers:

**paintpurple -** haha that's hilarious! i should make a comic out of that idea. hmm...

**sasusaku1776 -** great idea, i plan on sneaking it in there real sneaky like! watch for it!

**runwithskizzors -** (points shaking finger at you, eyes wide in horror) you're... you're... OLD!!!!! how could you do this to me??!?!?! haha, just kidding. i read your profile. i love your constructive critisism comments! im anything but a perfect writer, and i LOVE getting critisized. (nicely..) keep 'em coming!

**wolf chik - **(phew) thats an awkward situation avoided. keep reviewing, they make me smile!

**cooliocowz15** - great screenname, lol. OMG that is a BRILLIANT IDEA!! einstein would be proud. i smell a filler chapter coming up... dun dun duun.

**xosakuraharunofanxo0 **- uh, i do mind actually. not that i wouldnt love satisfying my fans with several chapters a day, but i honestly don't have the time. and then there's the lawyers who are STILL after me, -glances behind at the barrels with eyeholes and feet- but i promise i'm working on updating fast!

thank you so much also to...: **hinatagurl, kirei na yukki, saphiregloom, angel2559, haylin005, kakashi500, mimorifanforever, ..., **and** inoue007.**

much love, keep the ideas flowing!

reviews are my a/n/t/i/d/r/u/g/


	6. Can someone say Dodgeball?

Hopefully I succeeded in making this chapter longer. It practically killed me. For some reason I don't write long chapters. It's weird.

Keep a sharp eye out this chapter. I used almost all of your suggestions here. It's like a... scavenger hunt. Even just a sentence or two. Yep, this should be fun, so watch for your idea! On with the story!

(several trench-coat men pull out machine guns)

huh? oh RIGHT! **disclaimer:** i don't own naruto. now i'm gonna cry, you happy? (men put away guns)

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

**Chapter Six (OMG) **

**Can someone say "Dodgeball?" **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, the whole school was abuzz with the battle. The rumors grew taller and taller until the real fight was, if possible, pale in comparison to the wild tales flung about the hall. By the time Sasuke and Sakura walked in the door, Sasuke limping slightly and Sakura with the heck of a shiner, the classroom was in dead silence. Even the row of teachers in the back were slightly stilled.

Iruka Sensei grinned. Typical of both of them.

Sakura slid nervously into her chair, trying to hide from the prying eyes and the death glares from the fangirls. She had hurt precious Sasuke, and she knew it was the end of her life as she knew it. Sasuke went to his seat in the back of the class, hands shoved in his pockets. He was somehow still looking smooth and cool with a limp. Sakura wondered how on earth he did it. Her attention was drawn back to the front of the class as Iruka cleared his throat and held up a rather crumpled piece of paper.

"Well class, as I'm sure you're all aware, we chose teams over the weekend. Different teachers have assessed the student's abilities and personalities and have chose teams of three in accordance. The teams are these…"

He rambled on for a second. Sakura snorted very loudly when she heard that Ino was stuck with 'lazy boy' and 'food man.'

"Team 7," Iruka announced. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura's head snapped up. "Naruto Uzamaki," Naruto cheered in the back and Sakura's head dropped slightly, although she smirked. "And Sasuke Uchiha." At that moment, everyone on the new team 7's head dropped onto their desk with a rather loud thud.

Ino jumped up, waving her hand wildly in the air. "Sensei," she whined, not waiting for him to call on her. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura joined in at that moment and all three yelled. "Why do I have to be with him?" all of them pointing to people on their teams.

Iruka laughed. "I didn't decide it. Someone else did." He seemed to be enjoying this play of events.

"WHO??" they all yelled simultaneously.

Iruka flipped over the paper, scanning it quickly. "Um, Kakashi Sensei did."

"Iruka, let's not bring me into this," Kakashi held up his hands as four pairs of deadly eyes made him feel like Swiss cheese. "Now, now," he started backing up. "Let's not be hasty…"

-------------

"How's the arm?" Iruka asked casually, strolling into the nurse's office.

Kakashi sent him a stern glare. "You could have withheld my name, you know." He said in a rather irritated tone.

Iruka smiled. "Yes, I could have," he looked at the arm of the Jonin, where a pair of Naruto-shaped teeth marks dented the skin alongside bruises and scratches. "But that was hilarious to watch." He finished, smirking.

-------------

"Alright," Anko stood in front of the class of Chunin, all looking slightly uncomfortable in the dorky gym uniforms. "Let's get hustling, you misfits. I want to see who has the best endurance first. Laps until you collapse."

Everyone groaned and started jogging. "I didn't say you could jog." Anko smirked slightly as the groans worsened and everyone started running. Shikamaru went about ten feet then dropped to the floor looking bored with the exercise. Choji soon dropped out of the race to run to the vending machine. Ino practically fainted after a dozen or so laps. Sakura could feel her legs starting to give but she refused to be beaten out by Naruto and Sasuke while she was still conscious.

Speaking of those two…

"Eat my dust, Uchiha!" Naruto yelled, increasing his speed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How can I do that when I'm so far ahead of you?" he asked, picking up his pace as well.

Naruto matched his pace and attempted to pass him. "In your dreams, you stinking Uchiha!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Sasuke pulled ahead as well. "Maybe you'll learn some more respect for the Uchiha clan when you're studying the clan symbol. FROM MY BACK!" he said, and took off with another burst of speed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, keeping her running to a minimum to save energy. It sometimes startled her how incredibly immature Sasuke could become when around Naruto. Maybe a bit of Naruto rubbed off on Sasuke whenever he was around the other. She shook her head as the boys lapped her again. They would wear out in an instant if they kept running like that. Then again, she wasn't doing so hot either. Her legs were tired already from the fighting and the jogging through hallways to avoid any awkward situations with rabid fangirls. Finally, after a few more laps, she collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard. They just kept going…

"You arrogant prick!"

"You're _such_ a loser!"

"We'll see who's a loser when we finish this race!"

Anko walked over and knelt beside Sakura who hadn't bothered to pick herself up off the side of the track yet. "Are they always like this?" she asked, raising one eyebrow towards the two boys, still running and yelling.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah, Pretty much. You get used to it." She let her head fall slightly to the side to watch the boys run. They were coming up close to where she was. Suddenly, Naruto got a wicked gleam in his eyes, and he pulled ahead slightly, sticking his foot under Sasukes. Just enough to make him miss the ground and go tumbling. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, however you look at it) he landed directly on top of Sakura.

Lips and everything.

Sakura's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what happened. Sasuke fell and all of a sudden… they were kissing. It was sort of nice. His lips were warm and soft and He tasted like ice and mint. It was a sweet sort of taste that lingered on your tongue, making it feel chilly and cool until you ran home to get a cup of hot chocolate…

Suddenly both students remembered where they were and what they were doing. Sakura quickly rolled out from under Sasuke, and he rolled the opposite way. (Note that he was still somehow managing to look cool.) Both wiping their mouths excessively.

Sakura jumped up and made several nasty faces. Sasuke seconded the act, clutching at his throat and gagging.

"What… did… you… do…?" Sakura looked up suddenly to be met with the gleaming eyes of hatred from a thousand or so fangirls. She couldn't exactly blame them. It seemed to be 'invade Sasukes personal space' week for her.

_**I didn't know ice had a taste.**_ Inner Sakura licked her lips. _Hey stop that you pervert_! Sakura yelled at herself. _**I am you. You just called yourself a pervert.**_ Inner Sakura laughed. _**And besides, he did taste nice, you have to admit**_. Inner Sakura smiled a little. Sakura shook her head hurriedly, dismissing the comment. _**Someone's in denial!**_ Inner Sakura sang loudly in Sakura's head. She put her hands to her ears as if that would help. She knew it wouldn't.

The rest of the class Sakura spent in a stall in the girl's bathroom, wallowing in misery.

"Sakura?" TenTen knocked on the stall door.

"Go away. I'm wallowing." She mumbled, her knees drawn up to her chest as she sat on the seat of the toilet. "I can't be bothered now, I'm writing out my will. The fangirls will get me. I have to move to Europe to avoid Sasuke. No, Europe is to close. Is Europe farther away than china? I forget…"

TenTen sighed and went into the bathroom stall next to hers. Standing on the toilet seat, she looked over the divider at Sakura, huddled rather miserably on the toilet seat. "Come on, it's not that bad is it?" she asked, climbing over the divider.

Sakura put her head further into her arms. "You don't understand! I was saving my first kiss for my true love! I just gave it away to that stinking Uchiha! And what's more," she looked up at her friend, eyes wide. "I think I enjoyed it."

-------------

Sasuke stood in the yard of his house. The ghost town he lived in silently mocking him for staying. He threw kunai again and again, mercilessly cutting the target into oblivion. The wind whipped hollowly through the streets, old shutters banging together. He had never quite known why he had chosen to keep living at the Uchiha clan complex.

He retrieved the kunai knives and started hurtling them again, his mind racing through the events that had transpired.

_Sasuke, are you going to the dance?_ He flung a kunai at the bull's eye, nailing it.

_You cocky ass_. He threw another one, harder.

_You really don't think it's big?_ He stopped. _Her malachite eyes stared at him from under long dark lashes. She smirked, her lips parting in a laugh._ He threw another knife, wiping the memory from his thoughts.

_Her lips were full and warm, and innocent. The thing he loved most was the innocence. She had never been kissed before, those lips were uncharted territory. They opened slightly in surprise to find this new intruder laying siege. He subconsciously breathed in her scent. It was a sweet, mysterious scent that could only be enjoyed if you were extremely close to her. Like he was right now. _

He stared at the post, now nothing more than a few chips of wood. He shook his head and went inside, doubting he would be able to sleep that night.

-------------

Sakura walked in to gym class the next day, tugging at the dorky red shorts and tank top they insisted they wear. The boys had t shirts on. She had almost decided to feign illness. But then, she knew no one would believe that, and it would only make her seem like she was running away. Heck no.

"Well class, today we have an extra special treat for you!" Anko smirked as she held up a round rubber ball. The class groaned a repeat of the previous day. The evil Hitler-woman rolled her eyes and tossed a dodgeball at Sakura. "Stop whining and start dodging!" she ordered, bringing out a huge rack of red, deadly dodgeballs.

Sakura groaned and looked down at the ball in her hands. "Stop standing there, Haruno, and throw something!" Anko yelled, pointing.

Sasuke passed Sakura, tossing a ball in the air and smirking. He was blatantly challenging her, she knew it. "Bring it on." She hissed, and hurtled the ball with all her chakra-infused strength at him. He dodged it narrowly, and the ball continued onwards towards the wall and broke through it with ease. "Hey!" Anko blew her whistle. "Keep the walls intact!" she yelled.

"Sorry," Sakura muttered, crouching low on the ground quickly to avoid several streaks of red that were hurled in her direction.

Ino was spreading the news. Today was just to perfect, really. She told all of her fellow Mrs. Uchiha wannabes to tell them the plan. Now it was almost time. Sakura was standing in the middle of the gym looking rather flustered trying to pin someone with the dodgeballs she was snatching from the air. The fangirls were circling the room, slowly moving closer and closer and making a tight circle around the pink haired kunoichi.

"Ready…" Ino raised the dodgeball in her hands and looked around as the other girls did so as well. "Aim…" she threw a glare at Sakura. "FIRE!!" she screamed.

Sakura's head snapped up in time to see about four hundred red balls of death coming right in her face.

Then black.

-------------

Sakura's lazy eyes finally opened, and she groaned. It seemed she was spending a lot of time in the hospital lately. She pulled herself up; feeling like her head was filled with several bricks. When her eyes decided that they would work, they widened at what they saw.

Sitting there in the chair beside her bed, head dropped to the side slightly, was Sasuke. He was breathing deeply, sleeping peacefully. His arms were crossed over his chest, rising up and down rhythmically. Even in sleep, he looked dark and brooding, contrasting to the sunny rays of light shining on him. _How does he do it?_ She found herself smiling lightly at the scene.

"Ah, you're awake. Seems you're making it a habit of staying here." She turned to see Kakashi sensei leaning against the wall and (She guessed) smirking.

She held her head which was still feeling less than fine. "What the heck happened?" she asked.

He pushed off the wall and spoke. "Well apparently the fangirls decided to kill you during gym class with dodgeballs. You would have gotten a lot more than just an unconscious night at the hospital if Sasuke hadn't stepped in."

Sakura's eyebrows rose slightly. "Sasuke?"

He nodded, and his eyes crinkled slightly, suggesting a smile. "Yes. You see, Sasuke shielded you with his body and kept you from being injured to badly. Of course the girls didn't want to hurt him and they almost immediately stopped. But if it hadn't been for Sasuke," he shed a look over towards the sleeping boy. "You might be seriously injured."

Sakura smiled slightly. "Really? That's so sweet." She said to herself. Kakashi sensei smiled slightly behind his mask and slipped out of the door unnoticed.

"Hmm…" Sasuke shifted in his seat and slowly opened his eyes. For a moment, there was simple innocence in his eyes, before he remembered where he was and what had happened. He was just a little boy waking up again. Then he registered his surroundings and he was back to cool and impassive. When he fully awoke the first sight he saw was Sakuras brilliant emerald eyes shining at him. The lips that had haunted him were quirked in a smile. "For an Uchiha prodigy, you sure take your time waking up." She said, repeating his words to him.

He scowled slightly and sat up. "Well it's not my fault you had to stay overnight." He mumbled, looking away.

She kept smiling though. "Sasuke," she said quietly, as he looked back at her. "Kakashi Sensei told me what you did, and well, thank you." She said. A tiny tinge of pink crept over his ears.

"You're my teammate now. If something happens to you, then it hurts the team. And besides," he looked up. "You were getting beat up by MY fangirls. I had to do something."

Sakura laughed a little, her pink hair radiating in the sunlight, her eyes bright. She smiled sweetly at the Uchiha. "Thanks." She said again. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Sasuke was left to wonder how many nice things she had experienced in her life when Lee, Kiba, Naruto, Neji and the others burst in the door. "MY LOVELY CHERRY BLOSSOM, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN I HEARD THAT YOU WERE INJURED!!!!" Lee exclaimed.

"…again." Neji muttered, looking away.

Kiba smirked and ruffled Sakuras hair. "Heard you got pummeled by Sasukes fan club. We rushed right over so we could laugh at you." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm honored." She laughed.

Naruto bent forwards. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, his eyes level with Sakuras. She laughed and nodded.

Kiba turned to Sasuke, who was brooding in his chair. "You should learn to control your fans a little better. Shame on you." The brown haired boy smirked as the Uchiha muttered something unintelligible and slouched in his seat, looking out the window.

Sakura smiled, chatting with TenTen and Hinata. Finally, the doctor came in and told Sakura she was free to go. The entire group walked out of the hospital together, Sasuke traveling a safe enough distance behind to be able to claim he didn't know them if anything stupid happened.

_He watched her, the black tank top she wore contrasting sharply with the alabaster skin, eyes of precious twin jewels, jade and emerald, catching the light and holding it, taming it. Her laugh sounded like the trickling of a brook through the desert of his soul and her smile seemed to illuminate the fading dusk sky. _

Sasuke shook his head quickly. Where on earth was that coming from? Of course, the answer was obvious. He just denied it.

It was coming from her.

----------------- 

and so the romance, plot, fluffiness, and anger issues of the fangirls thickens.

Such blatent fangirlism coming from me, it's disgusting sometimes. So as I wrote this, I came to the conclusion that it is every Naruto-lover's dream to have Sasuke sheild you with his body, no matter what the object. It could be that poor, poor jello (Which by the way, got an ENOURMOUS response from you fans. you really like gelatin, doncha?)

so now for my semi-organized fanlists!

**Flamie** - (giggles) stop poking me, i'm writing!

**sweetkisses9** - you just started reading the story, but you've reviewed every chapter! go you!

**ch3rrylips** - newest fan, possibly. bestest fan? you might have some competition with that...

**paintpurple** - HAHAHAAA you're hilarious!!! Rock Lee Jello. it's perfect!!!! We should start like a "love the jello" club or something.

have you hugged a jello cup today:-)

**wolf chik** - YAY FOR AVOIDING AWKWARD SITUATIONS! aw, you write fine! it's not a competition, just write whatever way you think is the best!

**runwithskizzors** - yeah, well i figured since no one ever stands up to him, and the fangirls are constantly drooling all over him that he wouldnt be accustomed to people insulting him so blatently like that, and even if he is a super cool pompous jerk, he must get pretty POed when someone calls him an ass. anyone would.

**everyday-snowangel** - you want fluff? here 'ya go! human shield, how much more fluffy can you get?

love and rainbows to all my other reviewers: **bluebloodgirl, sakimono, kakashi500, animelove101, purplecherry5, littleangelgirl197, mimorifanforever, **and **truepinay4eva. **

PEACE OUT!! remember to hug a jello cup today!

reviews are my a/n/t/i/d/r/u/g/


	7. A Big Mission!

-pant pant pant- alright...-pant- here i am... -pant- i just ran away... -pant- from my evil jello cup. -pant pant- i hugged it, and it started attacking me!! (screams as a green jello cup with a butchers knife comes on with phsyco music in the backround) aaaah!!! bye! (runs away)

sasuke: umm... (checks cue cards) uh, ValiantToasters does not own anything in this pitiful excuse for a fanfiction, except for the plot.

me: (running past) yep! enjoy! (jello cup tackles me)

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

**Chapter Haven't-The-Foggiest**

**The Plot Thickens **

"Haruno Sakura please report to the school office immediately. Haruno Sakura, please report to the school office immediately. Thank you."

Sakura raised her eyebrow and pointed at herself. "Me?" she asked the crackling PA system.

Sasuke, who was sitting next to her on request of that goddamned Iruka, gave her a shove into the hallway. "Duh that's you. Now leave." He ordered. She gave him a glare but stood up and marched down to the offices. Opening the door, she was greeted with a sight she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Sakura, there you are!" the principal looked extremely flustered, and for good reason. Standing there with a bottle of sake in one hand was the fifth Hokage Tsunade.

She turned to Sakura and smiled broadly. "There you are, it's been forever since I've seen you!" she grabbed the girl and pulled her into a bear hug.

Sakura blinked into the bosom of the woman. "Tsunade-Sama? What are you doing here?" she asked, voice slightly muffled against her chest.

Tsunade pulled her back. "Why, I've come to see you of course!" she smirked. "You think you can walk away from the Hokage? I have a few things I need you to do." she smiled.

Sakura blinked again. "But I'm in high school." She said dumbly.

"Yes, but they don't teach you nearly enough here." She said, shooting a glare at the principal, who gave a little squeak and scurried back into his office. She sighed and returned her gaze to her young pupil. "But, I suppose that can't be helped. You're just to smart for this place. You will finish, but I have granted you leave until this is cleared up." Her eyes suddenly lit up as she remembered something. "Oh wait, that's right, they'll have placed you on a team by now. Who were they again…?"

Sakura responded automatically. "Team 7. Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzamaki and I."

Tsunade nodded as the memory came back to her. "Yes, a good team. The Uchiha prodigy, eh? And Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja." Sakura could help but smirk at this incredibly befitting name.

"Or, as they refer to each other, Teme and Dobe." Sakura said with a laugh.

Tsunade smiled a little. "Still got their pet names, I see. Well I suppose they should be here too. It does concern them now, after all. Same team and everything."

Sakura tilted her head questioningly to the side. "What concerns them?"

Tsunade looked at her darkly, before taking a sip of her Sake. "I have a mission for your team."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzamaki. Please report to the school office immediately. Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzamaki, please report to the school office immediately. Thank you." The voice crackled and snapped over the PE system as the two boys looked up curiously. First Sakura now them? What was going on? They left their seats and stalked off to the school office, Sasuke gracing Naruto with a famous Uchiha don't-give-a-crap glare and Naruto simply sticking his tongue out at the prodigy.

The both entered the office, each walking as far away as possible from the other and shooting daggers across the hallway. If looks could kill, both would be twitching in a pool of their own blood. Tsunade appeared unruffled by this and smiled through her haze of sake. "Hello boys, nice to see you." She said.

Sasuke stared blankly and Naruto blinked. "Granny Tsunade??" he said/yelled.

She nodded. "No need to raise your voice, Naruto. I'm standing right here." She said, lifting the sake to her lips again and then put on a serious demeanor.

"Now, originally I had only intended for Sakura to do this mission. But the more the merrier, right? You three are a team now, so you will all do this." She nodded towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "A… mission?"

Naruto finished for him. "But we're only in high school!" he said what Sasuke had been about to say.

Tsunade shrugged. "You have off until you complete the mission. This is a special mission that I picked for Sakura, and now I think you two would do good to go with her." Tsunade nodded. "Your mission is…"

They all leaned forward expectantly.

Suddenly there was a loud SNAP and a certain silver haired jonin appeared, smiling and waving. "Hello, sorry I'm late, Tsunade. You see, there was this giant armadillo—"

"LIAR!!!!" both Sakura and Tsunade yelled at him.

Tsunade shook her head. "Ah, well. No harm done. I was just about to explain their mission to them." She turned back to the team. "As I was saying, your mission is a very important one. B-rank at very least." The others gasped and Kakashi looked serious. "Your mission is to travel to Suna and escort the Kazekage here."

Sakura looked surprised. "Body guards?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, but not just guards from highwaymen and robbers. After all, this IS the Kazekage. You see, there have been a lot of political arguments between Suna and the village hidden in the sound. The Kazekage is going there to settle a very important matter and work peace between the two countries. There are several groups of ninja, people in general that don't want peace. War is good for arms traders, spies, and assassins. Good jobs. You will be stopped by a lot of dangerous rouges and sound village ninjas. I'm giving you one day to prepare, and then you must start off for Suna."

The four just stood there and soaked it all in. the Hokage turned and walked off, smiling at their stunned faces. "Have fun," she waved to them, walking off.

Kakashi sensei was the first to recover. "We have a busy day tomorrow. Why don't you all go home and prepare as well. The day after tomorrow we leave for Suna." He announced, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The three still stood there.

"We're… going…" Naruto muttered.

"…on a B rank mission?" Sakura finished.

"Well come on, we've got a lot to do. Don't just stand there." Sasuke stalked off, hands in his pockets.

Sakura smacked Naruto soundly over the head. "Come on, Naruto. Any day now." She smiled at him before leaving to go home.

* * *

Opening the door, she wondered how her foster parents would react.

"Oh, hello, Sakura! You're home so early." Her foster mother poked her head out of the kitchen. "You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" she asked doubtfully. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Oh good." her mother said.

Sakura looked towards the kitchen, building up her confidence. "Judy, Tsunade-Sama came to school today." She announced. "She assigned us a mission."

The woman stopped cooking and turned around. "But… you're only in high school!" she said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's what we said. Apparently it's an incredibly important mission. We have to leave for a couple weeks."

Judy looked worried. "Why?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"Suna." Sakura announced. "We're escorting the Kazekage to the Sound Village for negotiations for peace." She said.

Judy looked worried. "Oh, my dearest," she came over and hugged Sakura. "It sounds so dangerous!" she said unhappily. Sakura gently pushed her away.

"Its fine, Judy. Honest." She decided now wasn't the best time to tell her that it was a B rank mission. "It'll just be a few weeks of traveling! I'm looking forward to seeing Suna," she encouraged. "You know how I always wanted to travel."

Judy nodded, still looking a little miserable. "Yes, I suppose. Just be safe, dear."

Sakura nodded and ran up to her room. "Will do, Judy." She called back.

Up in her room, she lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. How much stuff should she bring? She wondered. What should she pack? Shrugging off her worries for the night, she closed her eyes and decided she would talk to the others about it tomorrow and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"SAKURA CHAN WAKE UP!!!!!" someone screamed suddenly.

"Wha—aaaah!!!!" Sakura yelled, eyes snapping open as she fell out of bed with a loud thud.

Naruto laughed at the sight of Sakura tangled up in a bed sheet and laying on the floor sending him daggers through her eyes.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing in my room??" she said through clenched teeth. Glancing at the clock, she fought the sudden urge to dismember the blonde in front of her. Six o'clock in the friggin morning?? If there was one absolute truth about Sakura, it was that she was NOT a morning person.

Naruto grinned. "I uh, need your advice on what to pack." He said sheepishly.

Sakura laid her head back and stared at the ceiling, counting to ten. It didn't help, so she counted again. When finally her voice was controllable, she answered. "Naruto, I was going to come ask you the same thing. Now if you would please leave my—wait a minute, how did you get in here?" she wondered, glancing around. Surely Judy wouldn't let a strange boy up to her room while she was still in bed.

Naruto pointed. "Window."

Sakura moaned loudly. "Humans were not meant to be awake at the ungodly hour of six in the morning." She muttered.

Naruto grabbed her feet and dragged her out into the middle of the room. "Come on, lazy bum! We have a big day today!" he said happily, as she detached herself from the sheet. She had on her normal pajamas, which was just a pair of loose lounge pants and a tank top with Winnie the Pooh on the front. (That made her blush)

Grabbing some clothes, she threw Naruto out of her room via the window and marched off to the shower.

* * *

Explaining to Judy that she would be out for the day preparing for the trip, Sakura walked onto the front lawn, her hair still a little damp and slightly wavy from the shower. She was wearing her usual ninja attire and she quickly pulled on her gloves as she came out the door to find Naruto asleep against the railing outside. Smiling softly, she kicked him softly in the ribs to wake him up. 

"I'm here!" he yelled suddenly, jolting awake. Sakura smirked and motioned him to hurry up. Naruto ran after her, catching up. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Sakura looked back. "To get supplies." She said.

* * *

"Sakura Chan, what else do we need?" Naruto carried a bag of supplies for the trip that Sakura had told him they needed. 

Sakura looked down at her list. "Well I think that the rest of the stuff on here we can get at home, so why don't we go pack. I'll meet you at the training ground later, ok?" she asked. He nodded and bounced off.

Walking back to her house, she found a note explaining that Judy had gone out shopping for a bit and would be back soon. Running lightly up to her room, Sakura pulled out her travel pack and proceeded to pack however much stuff she would need for the time she assumed it would take to get to Suna. She was pretty sure she could get some more supplies there. She packed clothing, some food, matches, and other survival gear. It took much less time than she thought it would take.

Looking around, she saw the half finished painting on the canvas she had left to dry before adding the next half. Sitting down, she grabbed a brush and dabbed it in two colors, creating a new color and arching it onto the canvas. The picture was a loosely defined sky, rose and pink and blue reflected by an endless ocean. In the middle there was one sole dark eagle flying across the clouds of rose and violet. She had no idea why she had wanted to paint it, she just liked the clouds.

"Hey Sakura, where the heck are you?" she heard a voice from downstairs. Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be painting and she got up quickly, trying to hide the canvas so Naruto wouldn't know what she was doing.

"Saaaaaaakura," Naruto called, and she could hear him stomping up the stairs. She couldn't very well put the canvas under the others, for one thing it was still wet, and for another thing, he would still see all the paintings. She wasn't sure where she had thrown the picture of Sasuke she had painted, but she didn't want to find out what would happen if either boy saw it.

She got up and rushed out of the room, dragging Naruto away before he had a chance to react. "Nice house," he said, breathlessly trying to keep up with the crazy woman.

"Thanks," she said, opening the door and shoving him back into the street. "Stay." She said simply, and rushed back inside to get her things.

* * *

Gathering her stuff quickly, she turned around to leave, only to let out a little scream. There, standing in her room were Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi was no doubt standing on the street outside. "What the hell?" she asked angrily. 

Sasuke looked around her room casually as Naruto smiled at her. "Well you were acting sort of strange, so we decided to make sure that you were ok." He said, as if breaking into someone's room was perfectly acceptable. Sakura felt her heart sink when she saw Sasukes eyes light upon her painting corner.

"Wait!" she said in a fruitless attempt to stop him from looking. She only hoped he didn't see the picture of himself she had painted. Grabbing both their wrists, she dragged them out of her room. "You know," she said angrily. "It's extremely rude to enter a woman's room without permission. What if I had been getting dressed?" she asked, chiding them like children.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You already were dressed." He said shortly.

Naruto smiled. "That was a pretty painting in the corner. Do you collect artwork?" he asked. "I wonder who painted it."

Sakura looked back at him, half disbelievingly. Did he not noticed the brushes and paints, or that the painting was half done?

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She did, obviously." He had noticed, apparently.

Naruto blinked. "Sakura doesn't paint." He said.

Sakura was getting more and more uncomfortable. "Yes, actually. I do a little spattering here and there." She said, trying to drop the subject. "Naruto, did you pack your things?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "So you really paint?" he asked incredulously.

She rolled her eyes. "Just a little, yes."

Sasuke looked back at her. "The paintings… they were very good." he said.

_Did he just compliment me?_ Sakura wondered. _**Duh! Say something back!**_ Inner Sakura urged. Sakura panicked slightly.

"Um, thanks." She managed to mumble out. Inner Sakura fell over. _**Of all the beautiful, poetic, romantic things you could have said, you mutter 'uh thanks.' **_She sighed_**. You know, you sicken me sometimes.**_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her conscience. "Shut up, you." She said under her breath.

"What?" Sasuke looked back, raising one eyebrow.

Sakura's head jerked up. "Oh, no! I wasn't talking to you!" she said.

Sasuke looked around. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Forget it." Sakura mumbled, allowing herself to be dragged by Naruto along the street. She _really_ didn't want to get into that conversation.

* * *

That night, after Naruto had insisted the team has a "night out on the town," which consisted simply of eating at Ichiro ramen and talking of the mission; Sakura slammed the door to her room and put her things by the door, changing into her pajamas. 

Falling into bed, Sakura sighed. Big day tomorrow. She needed some sleep, but darn these nerves she just lay awake staring at the shadowy ceiling.

It was her first B rank mission. She was scared, she had to admit. After all, there were some formidable opponents that were probably going to want to crush her. Knowing her life was in danger was fine with her. She could handle herself. What worried her most was that she would be on this trip with three men.

All of them jerks.

One of them Sasuke.

This would be interesting.

* * *

Judy. Seriously. What on earth possessed me to name Sakura's foster mother Judy?? Anyway, this chapter was done in sort of a hurry, contrary to the time it took me to upload it. I'm sort of behind in my school work so... hehe... I'll upload more frequently in the summer when the torture is finally over. Promise.

By the way, if you haven't already, go take a peep at my oneshot gone crazy. I made a sequal because the fans probably would have eaten me if i hadn't.

you guys are scary sometimes.

so go read. go on, shoo.

and um, i am unfortunetly back to my chaotic and messy ways. i am trying, really.

_to my wunnerful reviewers:_

**shadow angel 101** - and excellent question. i threw tsunade in there, although shizune hasnt had any cameo time yet. (shizune crying in the backround) she feels so left out.

**ch3rrylips **- um, several people actually. though, i'm not one to judge that. but just be warned, you're not alone!

**blackbaka21** - (gasps) IM BLINDED BY YOUR GLEAMING TEETH!!! (stumbles into a herd of jello cups)

**paintpurple **- ok, go watch the first episode where lee and gai appear. episode 21-22 i think. i was LAUGHING MY BUTT OFF and the whole time i was thinking "he really IS like jello!!" seriously, gais first appearence had me literally rolling on the ground in tears!

Hmm, that is a very deep and philosophical observation. I wonder how many other names/words we could make from the word Jello. Yet another mystery of the universe.

**animelove101** - i feel your pain. literally.

**flamie** - (laugh) much better!

Errrmmm... as I said before, I'm a bit flustered at the moment. i didn't have time to write down all of your names, or answer your posts. BUT REST ASSURED!!!! I STILL LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Puppies and unicorns to all my loverly reviewers!!!!

keep reviewing, and stay tuned!! it gets better.

...hopefully.


	8. We're Off!

Don't kill me for only making this like, two pages long. (cringes) its really not my fault. I'm being suffocated in finals and ermm... IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!!!!

Sasuke: yes it is. you let your homework pile up, dobe.

valianttoasters: why the heck are you here? get lost!

disclaimer: i dont own naruto. but someday i will... (evil laughter)

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

**Chapter Seven**

**Happy Trails**

The next morning Sakura flattened her alarm clock and pulled the pillow over her head, only to be met with cold water on her feet. Screaming, she shot up and for the second time that week fell out of bed.

"DAMNIT NARUTO!!!!" she screamed at the blonde bombshell, standing in her room with a glass of ice cold water, grinning like the idiot he was. "For the love of Kami, could you just _once_ wake me up the normal way??!" she asked, glaring at him. Suddenly, she realized that Sasuke was again in her room, and this time Kakashi sensei had come to. He was in her paint corner inspecting her latest artwork.

Grumbling, Sakura grabbed her ninja gear and stomped off to the bathroom. She showered quickly, pulling on her things in a hurry. She didn't want those men in her room alone for too long. Who knew what kind of damage they could do.

Running back out into the room, trying to dry her hair and zip up her vest at the same time, her eyes widened. All three troublesome men were standing around her pictures, discussing them. Kakashi was digging through her trash pile. The pile that had that picture she didn't want them to see in it…

"Hey, guys!" she protested as Sasuke argued with Naruto about the different color blends in her eagle picture, Kakashi kept getting closer to the bottom of the pile. She ran, almost in slow motion. Damn her messy floor, it was slowing her down. "Wait!" she yelled, reaching her hand out to yank them away.

Too late.

"Whoa…" Kakashi held up the picture on the bottom of the pile, staring at it. She stopped and watched the scene unfold. The other two diverted their attention to the painting, Naruto's eyes widened and snapped up to Sasukes face.

Sasuke was staring at the picture, stoic features uncaring as ever. But if you looked closely, Sakura could see his eyes widened and anger in the tight drawn lips.

"Sakura did you paint this?" Kakashi sensei looked over at her, a rare serious expression in his exposed eye.

Sakura gulped, looking down. "Not exactly…" she mumbled. How would she explain to him…? She started thinking of how to tell them about Inner Sakura, but Kakashi cut her off.

"Sakura, come with me." He looked stern, and motioned her downstairs. Following him, he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to face her. "Who painted this?" he asked shortly.

She looked down. "Me." Her voice was low.

Kakashi looked down at her. "Really. Why?" he asked.

Sakura suddenly reached out to Inner Sakura. _Why did you paint that?_ Inner Sakura thought a moment. _**Inspiration struck, you might say. **_

Facing Kakashi again, Sakuras repeated the words of her inner. "Inspiration struck, I suppose."

Kakashi nodded. "You probably shouldn't let anyone else see that picture. And you might want to avoid Sasuke for a while." Kakashi said firmly, before heading out the door. "Get the boys, we're heading out." He called over his shoulder.

"Ok I—mmmph!" turning around, the pink haired girl found herself being crushed in her foster mothers arms. Behind her, she saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at her from the top of the steps. She was willing to bet Naruto had been listening at the door.

"Oh my cherry blossom, you're so young, to young to be going on some dangerous ninja mission…" _the woman never stops!_ She thought. "Just yesterday it seems you were my sweet little cherry bud, why cant you stop growing so I can cherish this moment—" Sakura shoved the woman away.

"I'm fine, Judy. I'll be back in a week or two. Stop worrying to much." She looked away. _Besides, she never saw me when I was little._ She thought. _It's not like she's my mom._

"But dearest—" the mother tried to start again and Sakura turned away.

"Bye, Judy." She said, quickly grabbing the pack she had set there the night before and heading out the door.

The woman seemed distressed as the two boys followed the girl-who-wasn't-hers out the door. Naruto waved slightly, Sasuke simply ignored the her.

Naruto walked out and looked at the kunoichi who was staring ahead, a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Does it annoy you when your mom worries?"

Her head snapped backwards to him, a rare angry expression on her face. "She is _not_ my mother." She said quietly.

Only Sasuke could discern the tone of voice she used. It wasn't simply that she didn't want to talk about it. It was of quiet fury. Silent anger at the world. he had used that same tone of voice many times in his life. He knew.

Continuing to the city gates in silence, the group met the Hokage there. She held a bottle of sake in her hands, half empty. "Well," she said. "I suppose I'll see you in a few weeks! Good luck everyone." Giving them a slight nod, she sent the group off.

Kakashi jumped into the trees, instictively focusing his chakra in the soles of his feet. The others followed, Naruto first, yelling about how he was going to complete this mission better than anyone, Sasuke next, muttering nasty names towards Naruto. Sakura was the last to go, feeling rather miserable. This was quite possibly the worst way to start off a mission. Everyone seeing that extremely embarrassing picture of Sasuke, and worse, everyone probably thought she was a jerk for talking to her foster parent like that.

_They aren't my parents._ Her mind was set in steely determination to hate those people for the rest of her living days. You see, she had never liked them. Heck, she didn't even _know_ them until her parents died. Then, when she was still in shock from the loss, they had simply barged in and become her self proclaimed mother and father. They had insisted they love them now, but she simply couldn't.

_**I hate her so much. That stupid little way she always fiddles with my hair . she always calls herself MY mother. Shes constantly trying to take over my life. Tries to butt in where she doesn't belong.**_Inner Sakura was especially livid today. For all of Sakuras healing methods, her kind words to the people she had healed, she knew deep down that it was her that needed the healing. Inside, she was broken.

Sasuke watched the expressions on his lagging teammate. A startling range of negative emotions were crossing the kunoichis face, from anger to rage, to spite, to sadness and loss. He had seen those expressions on his face whenever he looked into the mirror. Perhaps she and him weren't all that different.

He pulled back slightly and started running alongside the girl. "You don't like her," he said quietly. "Do you?" he kept his eyes trained forwards.

Sakura was pulled back out of her thoughts to the black haired boy next to her. she looked down sadly. "No I don't. does that make me a bad person?" she asked. It was only a semi-rhetorical question.

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "Not at all." he glanced up at the sky. "It's alright not to like someone who isn't close to you. You don't have to like everyone."

Sakura nodded silently, stealing a glance at the mysterious boy. It seemed like he spoke from experience. "There's someone you don't like, isn't there?" she asked quietly, keeping her eyes downcast.

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Several people." He said, before leaving her to catch up with the others.

----------

and so sasuke is opening up to sakura a little tiny bit, and sakura now has major family issues so she can better bond with sasuke.

sakura: gee, thanks.

so anyway, i told you. i'm updating really slowly and i'm sorry for that. my laptop aint working, finals, and...other stuff. so i promise i will try to update faster.

also, any organizational skills i displayed in earlier chapters has now completely dissappated and i am now a total slob again.

so why not go read my other stories for a while? hhmm?

and paintpurple, isnt that episode simply HILARIOUS? lee really does remind me of jello!! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!!!!

(coffcoff) ahem.

remember to review!


	9. Truths and Dares

ok, just a not that i looove to ressurect old details from past chapters for my plot (and yes, contrary to popular belief, this story does have a PLOT. (gasps))

alright, so to clear up this issue, sakura painted a picture of sasuke in a BLOODY cloak holding a BLOODY uchiha fan. she was painting about the uchiha massacre and well, you can understand how that would be a very touchy subject with sasuke.

so, moving on.

disclaimer: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT!!! (those suspicious square rocks i saw this morning pull out machetes) oh wait, you can. i dont own naruto.

boo hoo.

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

**Chapter Seven**

**Truths And Dares**

By nightfall, they had reached a small inn where they were to stay. Naruto's grumbling was incessant at the unfairness that he had to share a room with Kakashi sensei and "Teme" while Sakura got her own room.

"We don't want to put Sakura in any… uncomfortable situations, now do we?" Kakashi tried reasoning with the stubborn blonde. "How would you feel if you knew me and Sakura were alone together in a bedroom? Or her and Sasuke?"

Naruto still grumbled after that, but slightly less often and, Sakura suspected, for a different reason.

Sasuke had been extremely distant for the entire trip. Sakura was beginning to think that he was avoiding her, only giving her an occasional "Hn," when a response was necessary. Sakura was wishing more and more that some phenomenon not of this universe would cause a giant tear in the earth's surface where she stood so she could sink into it and never be seen again.

Safe to say, Sakura was completely humiliated.

Sasuke… Sasuke was ever distant. He was unsure how he felt about that particular painting, so he decided to try to ignore it.

That was really not going so well for him.

He didn't understand why that picture ticked him off so much, and that only served to frustrate him further. He hated people who dug into his past, questioning him, badgering him for details. Sakura had wisely kept her distance—or so he thought. When that picture came up, it seemed like she was just like those incessant fangirls/annoyed people who always tried to get to know him better and "Bond with him" by digging into his ever-so-secretive past.

He sighed; wondering why in Hades Sakura had chosen to paint something like that. It wasn't like her to be so blatantly curious about something like that.

"Naruto stop mumbling please." Sakura pleaded with Naruto for the fifth time since they entered the inn.

Naruto rolled his eyes and reduced his mumbling to little whispers under his breath. The four man cell sat at the restaurant in the inn, Naruto choking on ramen and the others silently eating their food. Sakura sat across the table from Sasuke. She kept her eyes down constantly, never once venturing to look across the table.

"Well tomorrow morning we head out again. Make sure you're prepared." Kakashi instructed. Sakura nodded along with the others, and she soon headed back to her room. She couldn't sleep, and simply sat on her bed, staring at the wall for several hours. She sighed, and finally got up.

Opening the door to the balcony, Sakura breathed in the warm springtime air as she stepped out onto the ledge. Leaning on the railing, she looked out over the midnight sky, thinking about nothing in particular. She was glad no one was around. She wanted to speak to inner Sakura.

_**You should really get some sleep, you know that?**_ Inner Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily. _I need to talk to you first._ Sakura kept staring out at the scenery below the balcony. Inner Sakura sighed. _**I don't get paid enough for this.**_ She muttered, and then plopped down on the floor. _**What do you want?**_

"How can I be more like you?" Sakuras asked out loud.

Inner blinked. _**Me? You want to be like me?**_

Sakura nodded silently, unaware that someone had seen.

_You're really confident, and cool, and you always know what to say. You never doubt yourself._ Sakura mused. Inner Sakura shrugged.

_**You ARE me. All you need to do is grow a backbone.**_ She joked, but then she turned serious. A rare mood for Inner Sakura. _**Really, Sakura. All you need to do is stop holding back. Say what's on your mind a little more. Freakin' get over yourself.**_

Sakura smiled a bit. "Fine. I'll freakin' get over myself." She said, repeating her Inner Selves words.

-

Sasuke watched from the doorway. It seems his room also led to the balcony. He absently wondered what Inner Sakura was like. He had been around Sakura enough times to know that she had an Inner Self. That was the only plausible explanation.

Silently, he slipped out onto the deck unnoticed. "You know," he began to talk, causing Sakura to jump in surprise. "Talking to yourself doesn't ensure much confidence." He said, his features remaining ever stoic as he leaned against the railing.

A deep blush crossed Sakuras features, matching her hair. Sasuke allowed a cold smirk to play onto his lips. It was rather funny to watch the ever-smart Sakura without something to come back with.

She shook her head and looked up to gaze at the stars. "Sasuke," she began. "About the picture…"

Sasukes smirk fell. Just like a woman to bring up something he didn't want to talk about.

"I…" sakura couldn't explain it, so she simply apologized, her head dropping. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Sasuke glanced at her, seeing the regret in her eyes. "You could have simply asked me, you know.

Sakura kept her head down. "I couldn't, it's such a personal question." A few stray Sakura leaves from the nearby trees danced along the breeze, some getting caught in the real Sakuras hair.

Sasuke, on some unknown impulse, reached up and untangled one of the delicate leaves from the pink hair. He was slightly surprised. It was a lot softer than he imagined it. "Well how about I ask you a personal question to make up for it?" he asked with a slight smirk, leaning forward to untangle the leaves from the pink mane.

Sakura blinked, then got an evil idea. "Truth or dare."

Sasuke pulled back and stared at her. "What?"

Sakuras smirk widened. "Truth or dare. Surely the great Uchiha knows how to play truth or dare."

"I know how to play," he retorted. "Dare."

Sakura thought a moment. "I dare you to keep Naruto out of my room the next time he tries to come wake me up."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was pretty sure that was cheating, but he let it slide. "Truth or dare, Sakura?" he asked.

She smiled. "Truth."

He nodded. "Alright, who were your real parents?" he saw that at the words Sakuras cocky smile dropped.

"My real parents were shinobi ninja." She said in a slightly quieter voice. "They died on a mission."

Sasuke nodded. "How?" he asked.

Sakuras smile came back, though a little weak. "Ah, ah, ah! Truth or dare?" she asked him.

Sasuke knew very well that he should choose truth, but his sadistic side won over. "Dare." He said, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Alright," Sakura seemed unruffled. "I dare you to choose truth next time."

Sasukes smile suddenly became rather fixed as he realized what the kunoichi had done. "Truth or dare?" he gritted out.

She smiled. "Dare." Two could play at this game.

He looked rather annoyed. "I dare you to go to bed and get some rest because we have a long day tomorrow."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but nodded as she headed back to the room. "Oh, and Sakura?" Sasuke stopped before reentering his room. She glanced back at him.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto tomorrow."

The clever Uchiha slid back into his doorway with that goddamned smirk, leaving Sakura alone on the balcony, frozen in shock.

---...---

muahahahaaa, i know. i'm evil. so anyway, this is a pretty short chappy, sorry about that. this is my first whack at the beaten-to-the-point-of-no-return TRUTH OR DARE fix.

(screams in horror)

err, so anyway, howd'ja like it? i'll bet it was incredibly horrible. so anyway, i'm slowly having the uchiha and the haruno bond together. we are slowly learning about harunos dark and ever-so-angsty past, and the uchiha will reveal his already-known-to-us-crazed-fans past.

_alrighty, for my wunnerful reviewers._

**paintpurple** - that is EXACTLY what it's like!!! thank you for understanding what i was rather unsuccessfully trying to write. the paintings are like sakuras DIARY. if sasuke opened that and found a picture of himself...well, we can use our imagination, yes? haha, i love that episode. and i feel your migrane. i have decided a long time ago that guys just arent worth it, and i've been happy ever since. :)

**purplecherry5** - to take what paintpurple up there said, (guidelines: PLAGERISM!! PLAGERISM!!!) its like your crush opening your diary and seeing how many hearts you drew around his name. its stinking embarrassing. (sadly, it happened to me once.)

**sakuras undying love** - yeah, now that i think about it, judy's (lol) character is a bit reminiscent of lees. but dont worry, both her and lee have more crucial roles to play in the plot later on. (bwahahahahaaa)

lol, superb is a funny word.

**hinatagurl **- EIGHT FREAKIN' PAGES??!?!?!??!?!!!! (hyperventalates)

**VERY EXTREMELY REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT URGENT REPORT: **

i have a few nice little oneshots up on my profiley. wanna check 'em out? (they're all sasuke pairings. i just love to control him. :-) haha) 

i might make a sequel to _these broken souls of ours._

in the meantime, tickles and giggles to **ch3rrylips, pinky101, demon spirit, mimorifanforever, sweetkisses9, kakashi500, sakura the lover.** love you all!!!

PEACE OUT! remember to hug a jello cup today!


	10. Delving

Alright, this is a good excuse. my laptop crashed because the freakin' plug/cord/thingie broke. it took me forever to find an opportunity to smuggle my brother steve's plug out and replace it with my broken one. (Shhh...) so about the wait, i was honestly sitting in bed going 'what will my poor, poor readers do? i feel no purpose in life anymore. why should i go on??' and other such melodramatics.

also, for all you who asked about sasukes double dare, keep your snowshoes on! i couldnt just end the chapter with "get some sleep, sakura." that would be so BORING. it had to be a bit more exciting that THAT! and sakura is sometimes a little dense, so she didnt quite figure it out until it was far to late. also, sasuke wasnt really quite serious about the first dare. he just wanted to let sakura know it was getting late and all that jazz. and besides, i just thought that would be something our favorite avenger would do. he's just THAT wicked.

**Disclaimer:** i would put some quirky little line here where it jokes about my nonexistant ownership of the naruto series, but i recently found out the hard way that lawyers have NO sense of humor WHATSOEVER.

killjoys.

i don't own naruto. oh well, better luck next time.

"Talking."

_Thoughts. _

_**Inner Sakura. **_

Author talking. (That's me!) 

**Chapter Ten (I think) **

**Delving into the Fine Art of Romance**

Sasuke leaned over to Sakura, nudging her closer to the blonde boy with a wicked grin painted in the corner of his lips. They were walking out of the Inn, thanking the innkeeper for their enjoyable stay.

Sakura glared at Sasuke and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Naruto, come here a minute you idiot." Sakura mumbled. Naruto ignored the last comment and cheerfully skipped up to the girl.

"Yes Sakura Cha—mmmmph!" naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sakuras lips press against his for a split second. As quickly as the kiss had come, Sakura shoved Naruto roughly away. Then, turning sharply, she brought the back of her hand up to the Uchiha's cheek with a sharp, resonating _SLAP._

Kakashi did a double take. This was new.

Naruto blinked and swayed on the road. He was in too much shock to move. Slowly, both boys brought their hands up to rest on their faces. Sasuke put his hand tenderly on the still-livid mark Sakuras hand had left, and Naruto on his lips where he still tasted Sakura.

Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, Sakura regained her composure and spun curtly on her heel, leaving three shocked men behind her.

-

Inner Sakura gave her outer self a high five. _**That's what I'm talking about, HELL YEAH!**_ Sakura smiled and kept on walking, unaware that the rest of her team had not yet been able to move. _**You made me so proud!**_ She grinned and punched the air.

Suddenly she stopped and turned to the three boys rooted to the ground. Sasuke was developing a nice bruise on his cheek, and Naruto looked like he might fall over in a dead faint any minute. Kakashi was simply staring after her and she was sure that under his mask, his jaw was hanging open.

"Come on boys, we don't have all day!" she called and began walking again.

Kakashi shook his head, snapping out of it and skipped a little to catch up to Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke eventually followed, although they walked as if lead weights hung on their feet.

The Uchiha blinked. _Alright, I deserved that. _He was sure he would have a very nasty, kunoichi shaped bruise the next day. She had slapped him HARD. _I mean, I did make her kiss the Dobe._ He snickered inwardly as he observed naruto's face out of the corner of his eye. _The poor Dobe, I don't think his brain can handle this much excitement._ Sasukes sadistic side absently mused that Naruto really needed a girlfriend.

-

Hinata sat at the lunch table, absently clutching the papers in her hand. It was a note from Naruto. She felt the blood rushing to her face, but she scolded herself, vowing not to faint in the middle of the cafeteria. She had no idea what had brought this on…

-

"Sakura," the voice came closer, until she could hear the silent footsteps of her companion. "What the hell?"

That was Sasuke alright. She sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. "You deserved much more than just a slap, Uchiha."

The aforementioned Uchiha scowled. "Why so hard?" he asked, rubbing his cheek. Sakura was sure he wasn't really hurt physically. Sasuke didn't whine about bruises.

Sakuras eyes narrowed. "I had to kiss NARUTO." She said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke held up a hand. "Enough said. I am remorseful."

Sakura grinned wickedly before turning back to the path. "Oh, not yet you aren't. But you will be."

"Wait, what??"

-

_Dear Hinata, _

_Sorry I have to talk like this, but I'm on a mission. You know, it comes with the whole super awesome ninja thing. Anyway, the school dance is coming up in a few weeks! Do you want to go with me? Because I would love to go with you! I suppose you can't exactly write back to me since I'll be on the road and everything, (did I mention that I was on a top secret ninja mission that's probably life threatening?) but you can tell me when you get back. I hope you say yes, I already got a suit! _

_Yours truly,_

_The future Hokage, formerly known as Naruto_

A small smile crept over Hinata's face. She already knew what her answer was going to be.

-

"And you're sure about this?" Naruto asked uncertainly after he had sent the letter. Sakura had originally told him what to write, but he had added in a few things to make it more spicy.

Sakura grinned. "Trust me. Hinata is _definitely_ going to say yes."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know… what if she says no? what will I do with that ridiculous dress suit I bought?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You could try wearing it." She suggested.

Narutos eyes widened. "Gross. No. that things way to weird to actually wear in public!"

"Then why on earth did you decide to wear it to the dance?" sakura was beginning to sound very exasperated.

Naruto looked down suddenly, blushing furiously. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" sakura leaned closer, teasing him.

"Because…" Naruto looked up suddenly. "It's hinatas favorite color, ok? Happy?" and stormed off in a blushing tantrum.

Sakura smiled a little bit. Naruto was so sweet it gave her cavities just thinking about it. She glanced over at Sasuke, some out-of-line part of her brain absently wondering if Sasuke would ever wear something he hated just because it was _her_ favorite color. She looked away quickly, engaging in her own little blush-party.

Sasuke casually walked closer to sakura as he contemplated all the different directions the conversation that would inevitably happen could go. He decided to start off.

"So you finally set up the Dobe, hn? The Hyuuga heiress was a good choice."

Sakura nodded. "I hope they get off on the right foot. Naruto can be sort of a loser on first dates."

"As oppose to…?" Sasuke raised his immaculately arched eyebrow slightly.

Sakura couldn't help by grin. "I suppose you have me there."

Sasukes eyebrow returned to its appointed position and his slight smirk fell. "So…" he tried acting casual about the entire façade of nonchalance. "You don't go to dances, huh? Why not?"

Sakura glanced questioningly at him before answering. "I don't like dancing in front of people. And the dress, the hair, the—blah." She shook her head as if trying to rid herself of the memories. _**Admit it,**_ inner Sakura prodded. _**You CAN'T dance!**_ Sakura ignored the taunting inner self and continued the conversation. "Why don't you go?" she asked.

Sasuke looked ahead at the blonde bob weaving through the sparse trees along the path, unconsciously keeping tabs on him should he fall into trouble. "Fangirls." He answered simply.

Sakura understood immediately. If he ended up going to a dance, he might get killed by fangirls asking him to save a dance for him. And heaven forbid he should get a girlfriend…!

Sasukes sadistic side was thinking of the cruel irony. The only girl he wanted to go to the dance with was probably the only friggin one in the whole school who wouldn't say yes. "So," he continued awkwardly, "What are you going to do whilst everyone else is off making fools of themselves?"

Sakura thought a minute. "Probably sit at home and think up some incredibly sarcastic comments to snap at them when they get back."

The lower left hand corner of Sasukes mouth twitched upward, dangerously bordering on a laugh. "Well, if that's all you're going to do, why don't we brainstorm together?" he asked. Inwardly, he braced for the impact of her highly probable reaction.

Sakura blinked slightly. "You mean, like us two do something?"

Sasuke shrugged. Hopefully this state of shock would last a few more hours. By then he could sign for a mission to Iwagakure. "Yeah. You know, to keep each other company while everyone else does foolish things at the dance."

Sakura smiled happily. "Well ok!" she said, before skipping ahead to catch up to Naruto.

Sasuke stopped walking for a minute to watch her leave. Hell, if he had known how easy that would have been he would have asked her sooner.

--------------------------------

Sorry, this particular episode dragged a bit. It was mostly just dialogue, and the whole naruhina situation had been bugging me so i just had to throw that one in there. anyway, since i now have a...ahem... "borrowed" outlet plug, i should be updating much sooner. haha sorry. hey by the way, i always see people who write their stories and at the end they say something like "review please! ja ne!" what in the name of Isadora Duncan does _ja ne_ mean????

_To my wunnerful reviewers..._ (Gawrsh there were a lot of you! it's like 11:00 at night right now and i got two hours of sleep last night so if i tried to answer all of you i might just kill myself. sorry. but rest assured, no matter how short, i love reviews. every single one of them.)

**... -** well, i wouldnt go as far as to say that she's MORE of a fangirl and a biotch than ino, because frankly that isnt true. they're both rather lame like that. but if you read after the timeskip, sakura does a good job of ditching her fangirlistic ways and simply regarding sasuke as a near n' dear friend whom she desperately misses. and anyway, ino wont always be as obnoxious as she is in this story. i mean, in the manga they make up a little, dont they? -gasp- SPOILERS!

**justareader -** aw, stop it. you're making me blush! haha the jello thing is just...er... it would take to long to explain.

**darkmoonphase -** (gasp!) i need my trusty fangirl-B-gone spray!!! (grabs metallic can and sprays stuff in your eyes) ooh... sorry about that.

**animelove101 - **i dont even know how to respond to this, hahaha. sorry about your poor ipod, but remember: we live in a democracy. that jello is innocent until proven guilty.

**itasaku29 -** (edges away from you and presses the panic button under the desk repeatedly) you frighten me.

**forgive me -** (blinks in stunned silence) well ok then.

**paintpurple -** ah, i have found a kindred spirit in a universe of boy crazed fangirls and inosasu shippers. (hugs you) yeah, on some extreme ocassions like me falling down stairs or getting lupus or something, i'll get a crush on a guy. then i want to slap him and hug him all at the same time. geeze. sometimes i just want to send my romantic self on a VERY LONG vacation. but then, who would write all these silly little fluff fics?

alas, i didnt really like the way the whole talking to yourself scene played out. i was braindead at the time. i should watch out for that.

**defiant-crayon -** oooh, juicy little triangle, eh? well i'll definetly keep it in mind, although i never attempted to write a triangle before. its actually a good idea, if only for a chapter or two. (by the way, you're screen name made me laugh!)

**tart sumpter -** there's lee flavored jello? uh... thats ...interesting. hahahahaa "gaaras awaiting arms." aah, i love you.

dude you can get stoned on jello? SWEET!!

hahahaa i read this review, and then i went to the zoo with a few friends later that day. and i saw this hyena exhibit (or wild dogs or whatever you call them.) and when they started laughing i was thinking of you. lol you're funny!

**sasusakutv -** haha every once in a while i'll ship for leeten. but, although it sounds so mean, lee was just always one of those guys who was destined to be a bachelor. sorry! and i'll give neji your phone number, though i doubt he'll call. mainly because, heck i dont know if they have phones in the narutoworld.

(grabs aformentioned can of fangirl-B-gone and sprays you with it) FANGIRL BE GONE!

...actually don't leave, i really want you to read my story. haha

remember to review!

JA NE! (whatever the crap that is.)

don't forget to hug a jello cup today!


	11. Angsty, Unpleasant things

hey just a fun little fact: i wrote most of this story from 50,000 feet in the air. i went on vacation this week and i took my laptop to entertain myself. writing from an airplane is so disconcerting, dont you think?

please dont hurt me for writing this. every good story needs a good crisis moment. and so, here it is!! the crisis moment (possibly first of several) in this story!!

-barricades self into room- please dont hurt me...

oh, and i got this chapter done fairly quickly, but i couldnt upload it. i was on vacation in california, and it was nearly impossible to find any free wifi to mooch off of. sorry about that.

disclaimer: i dont own naruto. anyone reading the manga? if they kill of deidara i swear i'll send them hate mail for the rest of my living days.

-p.s. i took of the keycode in this chapter, and cleaned up my formatting a bit. i figure if you're into chapter eleven you should know when people are talking and thinking by now, yes?-

**Chapter Eleven**

**Angsty, Unpleasant things**

"Kaka sensei…" Sakura finished rolling out her sleeping bag. They should make it to Suna by the next morning if they kept a good pace. Then it would be off to the Sound village for a few days, and then back to Suna, then home. When Sakura thought of it this way, she couldn't help but wonder if there was any possible way they could get it over with faster. "Are we going to have shifts?" she asked. When you were camping in unknown or enemy territory, you would usually keep one person on watch throughout the night.

Kakashi nodded, causing a few strands of white hair to bob as they stood electrically on end. "I'm taking the first shift. Sasuke will take the next shift, then you, then Naruto and repeat until the morning. Understood?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Naruto did the same but from the blank look on his face Sakura was almost positive he had missed the instructions. She sighed. She would explain it to him later. Now she just wanted to burrow into her sleeping bag and never resurface. Pulling it over her head, she sighed in satisfaction at the warmth it provided and drifted off to sleep.

-

"Sakura…" _what a pretty voice. I wonder who it belongs to. _

"Sakura wake up." _Hello pretty voice. How are you? _

"Sakura!" suddenly Sakura felt a sharp pain in her ribs and her eyes slowly opened to see who had woken her from her wonderful little sleep.

"Man, when you're out, you're out." The 'pretty voice' turned out to be none other than the great Sasuke Uchiha. Known privately to her as 'He-Who-Is-Annoying-As-Hell.'

Letting out a half sigh half snort, Sakura attempted to gracefully slide out of her sleeping bag. She failed miserably, instead pulling off some sort of spastic wiggling hop. "What time is it?" she managed to slur out. If there was one absolute truth about Sakura, it was that she was NOT a morning person.

Sasuke laughed at her. "About two in the morning. You hold watch for a few hours then wake Naruto up, got it?"

Sakura blinked as the words meandered through her brain, attempting to be understood. Finally she got it and she got up to take her shift. "Mother of shoes…" she muttered as she caught a glimpse of her hair in the nearby puddle.

_Puddle…_ the word floated around looking for something to connect to.

Looking up aimlessly she saw the crisp stars.

_Stars…_ the word wandered aimlessly, searching for something to connect with.

Fifteen seconds later the team was roused and she was standing in front of four ninjas from Kirigakure.

-

TenTen smiled at the teammate standing in front of her.

"So you know…" The poor man looked very much like he wanted to be somewhere else—anywhere really would do—preferably under a large rock in the middle of the desert rather than here. "I would be honored if you would go with me. If you could consider…" TenTen put her finger to his lips and smiled. "I would love to go to the dance with you, Lee."

-

Kakashi stood at the front of the group, facing off the Nin. It was almost surreal to see their teacher gripping a kunai, cold determination shining through his one eye.

A shiver ran up Sakuras back. No clouds were in the sky, and it hadn't rained for weeks. How then, was a puddle to form in the forest under a blanket of trees where no water would get to anyway? It had struck Sakura as a nothing special, then slightly odd, and then finally as her brain began to function in the unholy hours of the morning, it became alarming.

"Kaka Sensei," Naruto's voice was serious as well. A double ringer. "Who are these guys?"

Sakura answered for him. "They're Hidden Mist ninja. They probably came to stop our mission. It was a B rank, after all."

Kakashi nodded. "Hired assassins most likely. Kirigakure has no reason to want war, so they were most likely paid for this job."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. There was a slightly crazed look in her eyes, mostly due to the early and unwanted wakeup call. But there was something else that he couldn't quite pin. Something very familiar, yet distant.

One man—the leader—looked towards Sakura. "Hey, it's that pink haired freak we met back in Konohagakure. Looks like she's out for revenge." He laughed a cold hearted laugh and the other three did the same.

Quickly Sasuke knew what the look in Sakuras eyes was; Hatred and revenge. He knew those emotions well enough.

"Hey little kunoichi, what's wrong? You miss your mommy?" he patronized her, laughing again.

Sakura simply stood there, gripping the kunai so tight Sasuke could see a single drop of blood come from her fist. Her pupils contracted into small dots as the dusty green took over her eyes, blinded by rage.

Sasuke exchanged glances with the others. So this was how Sakuras parents died?

One step.

Sakura moved forward, the green eyes staring darkly at the four men.

Two steps.

Moving closer to the men, she raised the now-bloodied kunai.

Three ste—

"Sakura!!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. Mid stride, the girl turned around, her dark eyes registering the voice immediately. "Sakura stop it." Sasuke commanded. Who knew what she was capable of if pushed?

"Hey, so this little thing is your bitch?" the tall ninja sneered at Sasuke. "She isn't worth it. Go find some whore that can hold her own."

Sasuke stared grimly at the man, mustering all of his Uchiha inherited death glaring techniques. He made a mental note to himself to create a death-stare jutsu on his off day. "You EVER call her that again and I swear I'll make sure they never find your body." He gritted out through his teeth.

Several of the ninja in the back let out weak chuckles, though most stayed silent in the face of the angered boy. Something about the way he carried himself made you sure that he would do just that if he ever got the chance.

"Sasuke, stay out of this." Sakura spoke, looking him levelly in the eye. "These men are mine."

Naruto stepped back, and Kakashi spoke. "Sakura, remember control." Was all he could say. Hey, they were supposed to get rid of these Nin anyway. But he was amazed at the dark chakra that the pink haired ninja was emitting.

Sakura nodded and faced the four ninja again. "You will suffer." She narrowed her eyes at them.

-

Neji stood on the other side of the hall, and he heard the answer. He had been coming to ask TenTen to the dance when he had overheard Lee asking her.

_How could she say yes??_

His heart was fractured, and he turned to go. It had taken him the entire day to work up the courage to ask her and he had been practicing what to say on the way over. But, he thought as his heart sank slowly, it didn't matter now. Lee and she were going together. He supposed he simply wouldn't go at all if there was no one to go with.

He walked slowly home in a daze, his heart feeling broken.

-

The three ninja from the leaf watched in silenced horror as the otherwise gentle kunoichi tortured the four mist Nin almost until death, but not quite. She always kept them alive.

Sasuke simply watched in silence. Sakura had always had a dangerous edge to her, but he never knew her hatred ran this deep. She must hate these men like anything to become capable of doing such appalling things.

"P-please…kill me…" the man begged.

Sakuras eyes widened with a crazed look. She raised her bloodied blades again, but not to kill.

She was about to bring the blade down with fearsome strength, when suddenly she felt three pairs of arms around her, restricting her.

Kakashi wrestled the knives from her bloodied hands. "Sakura, that's enough!" he yelled as the kunai fell to the ground.

"No it isn't!! They killed her!! They killed mom!!" she jumped and struggled against the men who she loved so much. "Get off me!! I have to make them pay!!"

Sasuke had her around the waist, struggling against her enraged strength. "You have Sakura, this is far enough! This won't help anything!"

"Get off me, Sasuke!" Sakura tried wriggling her arms away from Naruto, who was holding them behind her back. "You don't know a thing about me!"

"Yes I do!" Sasuke was still braced against her stomach. "I know what it's like! I know how it feels!! Killing them won't bring your mother back, Sakura. What would she think of what you're doing?"

Slowly, she stopped thrashing about as her eyes registered her surroundings again. Letting out a little gasp, she sank to the floor. Naruto and Sasuke still held her tightly, but now they were embracing her.

Soon, translucent tears surfaced in her eyes. Without thinking, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sasuke neck and sobbed into his sweater.

Naruto drew back and watched as the Uchiha looked down at the kunoichi wondering what to do. Awkwardly patting her on the head, he hushed the hysterical girl.

Kakashi finished off the four broken ninja sympathetically and came back to the clearing to find the scene. Naruto was breathing heavily against a tree, and Sakura was clinging desperately to the Sasuke who was clumsily embracing back. The Uchiha heir wasn't used to hugging people.

"Naruto, come on. We're going to make some food for everyone." Kakashi wisely decided to give the two time alone. As they walked off, Sasuke pulled Sakura back so she met his eyes.

"Sakura, your mother would be proud." He said simply. Sakura sniffed and attempted to wipe the shed tears off the poor mans shirt which was completely soaked.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking," she sobbed. "I just got so scared a-and mad a-nd I couldn't control myself. But the worst part…" she stared the Uchiha dead in the eye. "Was that I liked it."

-

TenTen hadn't really wanted to go with Lee. Secretly she had a bit of a crush on Neji. But he was so stoic and serious she was sure he wouldn't be interested in someone like her.

She sat on a swing set in an old playground, thinking over the day. Maybe if Neji went she would ask him for a dance.

Oh, who was she kidding? Neji didn't dance. Everyone knew that.

-

Neji sat on his bed in the Hyuuga complex. He had actually asked Hinata to teach him how to dance for this occasion. He, Neji Hyuuga, did not dance. Everyone knew that.

But he would have danced for her. He would have done anything if it meant she would choose him rather than Lee. But that was wishful thinking. She was going with Lee. Not him.

---------------------------------------------

i know, i know. all is not well in the world of fanfiction. but rest assured, this too will pass.

_to my wunnerful readers..._

**justareader -** usually, my writing process [haha that makes it sound so professional depends on how much inspiration i have. i.e. , how much caffeine i can pack into my system. if i have a really good idea or i know where this particular part of the plot is headed, then i can get it done in a few hours. a day, most. if i need some inspiration[more caffiene than it could take a few more days. but it rarely takes longer than three days to write.

errr... it seems to me **that** you're threatening... -just kidding!- but im already like halfway through the next chapter. it should be up in no time!

**winters holly -** -praises you- thanks for taking the time to review all the stories!! it means a lot to me!

jeepers, this is a lot of stuff. lets see... 1.) please dont faint -fans you- i'll update soon, i promise!!!

2.) haha wow, i dont think anyone else has ever asked me that question. kakashi values his privacy, so usually he doesnt eat with them. either that, or its the same thing that happened in episode 101. (go watch it, its the greatest!!!) they just cant get a good look, darnit! he does take it off, just not when everyone else is around. (he's taken it off once or twice in the manga, though his face remains hidden.)

dont yank your hair out, you'll go bald!

**purplecherry5 -** ooooooh it means goodbye!! I GET IT NOW!! hahaha thanks. that's pronounced jsha - ney, right?

**Defender Of The Light -** hey, thanks! i worked hard to make sasukes and sakuras relationship unique. i feel so glad that you enjoyed it! its true that its hard to find quality fanfictions anymore, but they're still out there. if you look on my favorites, you'll see my favorite stories. i promise they're all amazing. -Hint: collision course is my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE. if you like harry potter as well, you will too.-

**defiant-crayon -** i was reading your review on the red-eye flight back home from california and everyone was sleeping. when i read it i laughed so loud i woke up the two rows in front of me and the stewardess asked me to be quiet. hahahaaa you're getting me in trouble, you know. have you no shame?

**aniron evanstar -** 1.) how could you ask me something like that? haha i have the plot all worked out in my head, (sort of...) but i really dont know how many pages it'll take. 2.) -grins- you'll just have to wait and see, wont you? i didnt really answer many of your questions did i?

**itasaku29 -** -laugh- no worries! i figured it was a misspelling. hah, i actually happen to have a handy-dandy spaz-out button on the bottom of my desk for just such emergencies. every household appliance should have one, it comes in handy with my family!!

darkmoonphase - geeze, fine. im getting so humiliated by this fanfiction. -reluctantly cuddles nearby paper plate- haha i'm not CRAZY about jello, but i do eat it. i like the blue stuff.

**nekko chik -** errr... sorry about your shirt, nekko. bleach works well, doesnt it??

**paintpurple -** ooh, right right. ja ne. get it now! PP, i treasure and enjoy each and every story you tell me in reviews, no matter how weird, goofy or twisted they may be. hahaha you make my day! yeah, the jello thingie caught on a lot quicker than i expected it to-i didnt expect it to catch! but i feel proud too! its sort of like we're the parents!-

I CALL MOM!! hah, you're a DAD. hahaha

mandy...thats so great. haha

keep reviewing, it means so much to me!!! im sort of busy at the moment, but i smile when i read every review, so keep it up! i feel so unworthy of all this praise...

read and review, and only hug a jello cup whilst wearing the proper clothing-protectant. an old shirt and/or an apron will work.

_see ya next time!_


	12. Those Darn Relatives

Hello, there. **_Howdy!_** Welcome to chapter twelve of this wonderful little runaway story! ok, so i pose this question to you: say for instance i was (hypothetically of course) working on a sequal to _These Broken Souls of Ours_ **_(wink wink nudge nudge) _**would i make the sequal a different story, or would i simply make it another chapter. (e.g. a new story, or a two-shot??)

well anyway enough with my ramblings. go west, young man!! err...woman.

**disclaimer:** someday... but not today. phooey.

**Chapter Twelve **

**Plotting Relatives**

Sasuke gently wiped Sakuras hands of the blood and continued to let her hold him for as long as she needed. He remembered when he had been like this, consumed by rage and hate and revenge. Contrary to what the girl had screamed, Sasuke was probably the only person in the world that understood how she felt.

He helped her up slowly and led her back to where Kakashi and Naruto were cooking something to eat. Naruto stepped in the fire and the violent reaction that followed was able to finally crack a tiny smile on the otherwise cheerless demeanor of Sakuras complexion.

Sitting down, she felt eyes on her. Keeping her eyes down, she stared at the fire. "Thank you for stopping me." She said quietly.

"What on earth did those men DO to you?!" Naruto blurted out tactlessly.

Still staring into the fire. "They killed my parents. My family was traveling out from Konoha, on a mission. I went with them, because it was only supposed to be a D rank package delivery. But those four men stopped us."

She looked down, and all three men waited for her to continue. "They killed my dad first. They hung him by the neck. It took mom two hours. They tortured her until she was dead."

Sasuke looked down at the fire as well. It was sad, really. Now he understood why Sakura wouldn't talk about her parents and why she felt such resentment towards her foster parents. He still wondered how on earth she was able to be happy. Why she hadn't been consumed with hatred.

He locked eyes with her, onyx and emerald clashing. A silent understanding passing between them. Sakura smiled a tiny smile and the edges of Sasukes mouth curled upwards in a considerably tiny smirk. But Sakura caught it.

-

"Uh, Um, Nii-San?" a quiet voice drifted through the half closed door to Nejis room.

"What is it, Hinata?" Neji asked irritably.

Stepping in a fraction of an inch, Hinata lowered her eyes. "I was wondering if you were going to come to the dance this week?" Hinata asked shyly.

Neji shook his head solemnly. "I don't have anyone to go with." He said rather glumly.

Hinata looked down. She felt bad for Neji. He had worked so hard, especially on the dancing. Neji had an incredibly inept sense of rhythm. It took them hours to learn how to simply avoid stepping on your partner's feet. He had worked so hard though, and she knew he had been truly nervous about asking TenTen.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck Hinata rather hard. She bowed a quick apology to Neji and scurried off in search of a fairy tale.

_I wonder what's gotten in to her,_ Neji wondered absently.

Little did he know.

-

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about the way I behaved earlier." Sakura kept her eyes trained on the tree branches whizzing past. "I guess I never really… never really got over their death."

Sasuke looked on with his ever serious demeanor. "You never _really_ get over it…" he looked up slightly. "Do you?"

Sakura shook her head silently and continued jumping in silence. It had been an awful day for her.

- -

"_Mom! Are you leaving again?" A little Sakura pouted as she watched her parents head out the door in their ninja attire. _

_The pink haired, brown eyed young woman smiled beautifully. "Sorry, cherry!" she laughed. "Don't worry though, it's a short little mission, D rank!" _

_Her father smiled, his bright green eyes twinkling. "We'll be back really soon, ok?" _

_Sakura stuck out her lower lip. "Cant I come with you?" she pouted some more. _

_The two parents exchanged looks, and the dad shrugged and grinned. "Well you are training to be a ninja, I suppose it would be a good experience for you!" _

_- -_

Hinata scrolled through the video footage on the security tapes at the Hyuuga manor. She was searching for something in particular, even though she wasn't technically supposed to be here.

_There!_ She found the footage she needed and snatching up the tape, left in a hurry.

-

"Kazekage Sama, your escorts to the land of the Sound have arrived." The sand Nin bowed to the figure standing on the rooftop.

"Send them up."

Bowing, the guard ushered up the four ninja from the foyer. The tallest, obviously the leader, bowed to him. "Hello, Kazekage." He said rather informally.

"Hey Gaara!!" Naruto ran up to the red haired boy and shook hands with him so hard Sakura was sure that it would fall off.

"Hello, Naruto. It's good to see you again." Gaara said, nodding also towards the rest of the team. "Kakashi, Sasuke. Sakura." He nodded his head towards each member as well in an informal greeting.

Sakura smiled. Gaara looked good. He was wearing a black outfit with a turtleneck and a chest protector, and he smiled slightly. He had never done that before.

"Hey, these squirts going to be going with us?" a voice came from the back of the room. "Yo, Sakura. How have you been?"

Sakura smirked as she saw Temari and Kankuro appear from the office below, both smiling at the group. "Hello, Temari! It's been a long time!" Sakura hugged the blond haired kunoichi.

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Chicks." He said with a smirk as he greeted Naruto.

Gaara headed towards the door and motioned the others to follow. "I'll brief you on the mission before we leave, and I'll show you your rooms. We'll leave tomorrow."

-

TenTen opened the door as she heard the frantic knocking. Opening the door to the empty street, she saw no one. She was about to close the door but looking down, she saw a small rectangular package sitting on the porch in wrapped in neat brown paper with a note attached in string.

Picking up the note, she read it.

_TenTen San please watch this video and reconsider your decision._

It was unsigned. What on earth…? Shrugging, she tore off the paper and brought the tape inside. Sticking it in the old VCS tape player, she turned on the little TV she owned. Televisions were scarce, but she had the luck of snagging one from an old shut down warehouse.

Watching the black and white images that appeared, a smile crept across her face. Maybe she would reconsider…

-

"We're headed to Otogakure for peace negotiations as you are already aware, but there is more to this mission than just to be Gaaras escort." Temari stood up in front of the round conference table with Kankuro as the others listened. She was setting an incredibly foreboding atmosphere. This was serious.

Kankuro took up the explanation from there. "The Sound Village has never asked for peace, nor wished for it. If anything, it lives to make more wars. Also, there is no plausible explanation why it would want peace with Suna when frankly, its main quarrel has been with Konoha.

"A trap." Sakura assumed darkly.

Temari nodded. "They most likely wish to assassinate Gaara in order to start another war."

"So our job is to protect him when we get to the sound village as well, not just on the trip." Sasuke said, his hands folded in front of his chin.

"Correct. It is a dangerous job, and Sakura you are going to play a role in the mission." Kankuro smirked at the pink haired girl with mischief.

Sakura gulped. _**Oy vey.**_

**_-------------_**

muahhahahahaaa what IS this "role" sakura is playing? why was kankuro smirking in mischief? what was on that tape hinata sent neji? **_(OMG PORN hahaha)_** tune in next time to find out! haha!

and yes, i realize it is FAR to short. gimme a break here, folks!

_my wunnerful readers-_

**PinkxxxReaper -** haha i still love you! im actually a big nejiten shipper myself. tenlee just doesnt flow for me.

**paintpurple -** it took me FOREVER to read that whole review, hahaha! yeeah, just stick with the baseball cap, m'kay?

**_OMG YOU GOT GREEN JELLO????!! GIMME!! _**haha i'm totally drawing that leeified jello cup.

are you kidding me? im IN LOVE WITH DEIDARA!! i never write sakudei stories because he's miiiiine! (down girl.) haha i dont know why, he's just cool like that. :)

and yeah, obito is TOTALLY tobi! i mean, all you have to do is switch the T around and get rid of an O. (and the orange goggles/orange mask.. it all makes sense!) but yeah, the leader yondaime theory is just stupid. i mean, he was the friggin' hokage. why would he turn so evil?? and besides, he's to cool to do that.

haha wedgies are the most evil devices in the universe. if they just used a wedgie in the interrogation rooms, they would get an answer like THAT.

**aniron evanstar -** pardon my... what the crap??

**winters holly -** ahhaha i have those moments quite often. oh, and neji will dance. dont you worry. -smirks-

**darkmoonphase - **oh right, the uh, fangirl thing. -coughs nervously- i actually intended for the plot to go in a totally different direction, but it sort of got out of hand. err... maybe i should rename it? but fangirls will come back, i promise you!

you have a life? how i envy you!

**animelove101 -** ...-blinks-

hahaa

**SiLLyKiTTyx3 -** THATS THE ATTITUDE, GIRL!!! and yeah, they did. i think i covered that in this chapter... not sure.

keep reviewing, and hug a jello cup today!!

p.s. do i take up too much room answering reviews and stuff like that? haha


	13. Chap 13: in which Kakashi wears a scarf

Awww, you guys are no fun. you keep guessing my plots.

hmph. spoilsports.

i took an obnoxiously long time to write this, just to see if i could make you guys squirm at the cliff hanger. oh, how i love the power of being an author. anyway, there isnt much jealousy in this episode, though i'm sure i'll find a way to cram it in there somewhere.

**Disclaimer:** I lost Naruto to Kishi in a thumb war... he never took me on in a rematch, the coward. either way, it aint mine.

also, i would like to publicly apologize for all the nosebleeds, horrible mental images, therapy sessions and otherwise harmful effects my comment about the video tape caused.

haha i still say it was porn though.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Many happenings**

The team traveled low-profile from then on, incognito. Though Kakashi refused to travel with his face showing, the mask was far too attention drawing. He simply settled for a printed scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face. Naruto snickered, because the only scarf he could find was a rosy floral print.

Sakura and the others were wearing normal civilian clothing, and Sakuras hair was French braided by Temari who suggested she grow it out again. Sakura had said it was nicer this way. She didn't have to trouble with it and it was out of the way when she fought.

Gaara had worn simple black and brown robes and Sasuke dark blue ones. He was in an extremely bad mood, because he was forbidden to brand the Uchiha symbol on the back of his clothing, making him irritable. Naruto had, after a short spar with Sasuke, gotten to wear the only hat the group possessed, a wide cone shaped cylinder that he tied under his chin to cover his electrically blonde hair.

Kankuro had gotten into a large argument with Temari concerning his face paint. Sakura had known him long enough to know that he only felt comfortable when his face was painted, but he felt 'naked' and out of sorts when his normal face was showing.

After much bickering, the group finally set out, Kankuro and Naruto trudging behind, complaining loudly and Sasuke silently glaring and muttering to himself.

Sakura shook her head. "Sometimes those three…"

Gaara looked back and gave a small smile. "Don't mind them."

Turning her attention back to the Kazekage, Sakura asked something she had been dying to know. "Gaara-kun, what is this special role I'm playing in the mission anyway? I've been dying to know."

Suddenly from behind them Kankuro popped up. "Well I can answer that!" he said, grinning.

"Where the heck did you come from???" Sakura jumped.

Kankuro shrugged. "Suna." He said simply. Before Sakura could clarify what she meant, he started talking again. "You see, Sakura, we need someone to be in that room with the Kazekage during these supposed 'peace talks,' to protect 'lil brother here. But if one of us goes, it will surely look like guards and then it'll come off like we don't trust them."

"But we don't." Sakura pointed out.

"That isn't the point," Gaara began talking. "Even though it's all probably a scam, we don't want to give them any reason to attack us in the open. Like, say, not trusting them."

Sakura nodded. "I see that part, but where do I come in?"

Kankuro grinned again, making Sakura distinctly uncomfortable. "You see, many ambassadors have, shall we say, female companions with them." He winked at Gaara, who was looking slightly embarrassed. "You're job is to be Gaaras 'traveling companion.'"

Sakura winced at the air quotes Kankuro made with his hands. "I'm supposed to pose as Gaaras girlfriend?"

"Not exactly," Gaara corrected. "You don't really have to pose as anything. The point is though girls are not generally taken as a threat unless they're kunoichi. You can protect me without setting off alarms."

"Why couldn't you get Temari to do that?" Sakura scowled.

Kankuro shrugged. "They know Temari is Gaaras sister. And besides," he leaned closer with that damn grin. "You're cuter than Temari by far."

"I CAN HEAR YOU," Temari yelled back at them.

-

As they entered Otogakure, Sakura began to feel distinctly uncomfortable. It seemed like the moment they stepped through the gates everyone in the entire village knew who they were. Even with their hitai-ate hidden deep in their packs, they all felt as if every man woman and child here was aware that they were foreign ninja.

Unconsciously, Sakura edged closer to Sasuke. Almost everyone was wearing a sound Nin forehead protector, and none of them looked like they appreciated the intrusion in their village.

"They're all staring at us." Naruto muttered, looking around apprehensively and pulling his cherished hat further down on his head.

Sasuke nodded in confirmation. This village was anything but welcoming. You could cut the tension in the air with a kunai.

Gaara resisted the urge to look to the side, and kept his eyes focused on his destination. He had made several reservations at an Inn and then he would go see the inaccurately named 'Otokage.'

Quickly signing into the small inn, they hurried to their rooms. The desk clerk seemed to be attempting to drill holes in their skulls with his eyes.

Sasuke used his sharingan to check for any listening devices or chakra signatures close by. He signaled that the coast was clear, and everyone let out an audible sigh of relief.

"That was one heck of a welcome party." Temari said, slumping against the one wall. The others nodded.

"I think my left arm was fractured from somebody's glare." Sakura muttered.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Naruto complained openly.

Gaara sat down on the edge of the bed. "Two days if something goes wrong. If everything goes alright, then we could be out of here tomorrow." He said simply.

Sasuke nodded gravely. "More incentive to get the mission done with no errors."

The others nodded again. Temari pulled Sakura to the other end of the large room. There were four beds, two on each side of the long suit. Smirking at the boys, Temari pulled a prettily printed screen across the room. "Girls only from now on!" Temari called to the other side.

Suddenly it hit the four boys that there were now only two beds and four of them. (Kakashi had been able to swindle a small room of his own.)

"Mine!" Kankuro screeched, hurtling himself onto the bed nearest him and stretching his body across it so no one else could come near.

"I don't need a bed." Gaara said simply. (What he meant was he didn't sleep.)

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged mutual looks and dove for the bed, their heads colliding painfully in the air.

"I AM NOT SHARING A BED WITH HIM!" they both yelled, pointing at each other and holding their heads with the other hand.

Kankuro grinned wolfishly. "You have to." He said simply.

Gaara shook his head. "I tried to get enough beds but they didn't have any more room. And of course, its only proper that the girls get their own beds," he trailed off.

"Cant they share one?" Naruto said angrily.

"No!!!" two angry answers resounded from the other side of the screen.

Naruto cringed, and then sighed. "Fine, but I call the side nearest the bathroom." He muttered darkly.

-

"Here, Sakura. I bought this for you for when you go with Gaara. You have to look like nice." Temari smiled and pulled out a beautiful kimono of silver and red. It had little green leaves around the hems and border that matched her eyes.

Sakura drew in her breath. "Temari, it's beautiful!" reaching out a single hand, she brushed her fingers across the soft silky material.

Suddenly, the blonde kunoichi threw the dress on Sakuras head. "Don't just stand there, put it on!" she said, smiling. "Gaaras leaving in about a half an hour to see the leader of the village. If you can, bring a few concealed weapons with you." She smiled as she sat on her bed to help Sakura get ready.

-

Gaara finished putting on his official black robes, hiding the armored chest protector under his black shirt.

At that moment, Sakura emerged from the screen, wearing the breathtaking red kimono that slenderized her already petite figure and dipped in just the right places to show off her 'womanly assets.' Her hair was done up with a few strands falling in front of her eyes. Every man in the room simultaneously caught their breath. Temari had done a bang up job with the makeup and hair.

With a silent huff betraying her embarrassment with the situation, Sakura strode over to her travel pack and drew out several kunai. Lifting the hem of her skirts, she strapped the kunai to the leg holster around her high thigh, and inserted several more into the waistband and the sleeves of the dress.

"I'm not sure whether to be turned on or scared." Kankuro broke the silence brazenly, making Sakura blush furiously.

"I just want to be prepared, you know?" she smiled at Gaara. "Can't let anything to happen to our favorite Kazekage, can we?" she was sure that she saw a tinge of pink on Gaaras ears.

Temari appeared a few minutes later. "Doesn't she look gorgeous?" she admired her work. "It wasn't easy to find a dress like that, but it was worth it!"

"When did you get THOSE?" Naruto blurted out tactlessly.

Sakura blushed even darker and she looked down at the V-neck of the dress, hugging her curves. "Temari I swear…" she cursed under her breath.

Temari chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, Sakura. It's not like it's a bad thing. After all, if you've got it, flaunt it!"

Sakura glared at Temari as she finished armoring herself then looked up at Gaara. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded, and silently stood up. "We'll be back in several hours. Do not let anyone in, and lock all entrances including the windows." He ordered.

The others nodded. "Oh," he turned before exiting the room. "The door on the girl's side of the room is the doorway to Kakashi's room. Lock that as well."

"Because nothing keeps out an assassin ninja like a good ol' locked door." Sakura gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Let's just go." Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly in irritation, taking her wrist.

"Fine, fine," she mumbled as she was pulled out of the doorway.

Gaara waited until he heard a satisfied click at the locking of the door. Naruto was yelling something about dresses, the only reason he knew was because he caught the distinctive "dattebayo!" at the end of his sentence. He sounded angry.

-

TenTen rewound the tape and watched it over again for what had to be the thousandth time that day. She couldn't stop smiling; the scene was just so cute.

The prominent figure of Neji Hyuuga, always striking her as slightly imposing and prominent, strode onto the screen extremely ungracefully (for a ninja). His head was bowed and watching his feet, while Hinata instructed him. Slowly they waltzed across the screen, stopping every few minutes to yell at each other because Neji had stepped on Hinata's feet.

Such an endearing scene made TenTen smile. But as soon as the tape flickered and gave in to a static finale, her smile would disappear.

She was going with Lee. What would she do? She had figured Neji would never like her like that, so now what was she to do? She frowned at the prospect.

-

"Neji-niisan, please trust me!" Hinata raised her voice uncharacteristically. "I want you to come to the dance! For me?" her innocent eyes pleaded with him.

Neji sighed irritably. Darn those eyes of hers. Darn that cute little face of hers. He had never been able to say no to his little cousin.

"Fine." He mumbled, and went to find a suitable outfit. "But I'm NOT dancing."

-

The smooth, even voice came quietly from behind the bamboo screens. "Come." It commanded easily.

Both obediently stepped into the dimly lit room and were met with the imposing caricature of the nicknamed Otokage. His dark silhouette was lined with about a dozen other silhouettes of guard ninja. "I've been expecting you, Kazekage-Sama. And who is this lovely young blossom?"

"My traveling companion, Sakura." Gaara introduced Sakura, placing a hand gently on her back.

"A lovely cherry blossom she is." The man purred. Stepping into the light, they were given the first real look at his face. He was tall, and his skin was a milky white, with two deep purple stripes running down either side of his nose, like tear lines. He had long, soft black hair and a purple rope as a belt for his robes.

Sakura shuddered. His eyes seemed to be consumed by pure evil. He scared her more than any foe she had ever faced off, simply by looking at her.

Gaara sensed her fear and drew his arm closer around her waist in comfort. She gave him a small smile and turned to face the man. "It's an honor to meet you, otokage-sama." She bowed her head.

"Call me Orochimaru." He smirked slightly at the name, giving her chills down the back. Gaara was beginning to worry this might be too much stress for her. "Well, now that the introductions are made, shall we get on with the talks?"

"Yes, of course. Please, sit." Orochimaru motioned towards the pillows set up and Gaara and Sakura were seated.

So began the false peace talks.

-------------------------------

well there ya go. sorry if this episode skips around a bit, i was trying to create a cliffy sort of imposing air about this whole serious politics muddle. hope it didnt suck to terribly badly. orochimaru is rather hard to write.

to my wunnerful readers:

**paintpurple -** hey, did you know i've been writing your name wrong the whole time? i never noticed the U in the middle of paint and purple! hahahaa!

WOW i'm an idiot.

wahahahaaaaa i get it!! 'cuz you say "God bless you," and of course, it's God so maybe he'd be like "I bless me!" uh, that sounded a lot better in my head...

also, i only JUST now decided to get off my lazy butt and read your profile. "momo" is so cute, i'm gonna call you that from now on, if you're ok with that.

**winters holly -** hey you went to vegas too? awsome! hey i'm totally ok with taking the backseat to that place. i mean, it's COOL.

**musicluva -** omg, that's a really long story. well it all began a couple chapters ago when sasuke was glaring at a jello cup in the hospital. ('member?) and me and mah buddy paintpurple got to talking about that poor, poor jello cup and how no one loves it. eventually that turned into a small unnamed organization between me and her dedicated to loving jello cups and making them feel better about their lives. (and we decided that jello was a metaphore for Rock Lee, seeing as how no one really appriciates him and everyone thinks neji is better.)

wow that was long. haha and that was the abridged version.

ruler of black hearts - haha stop spoiling my fun!! i'm attempting to make some sparks fly between the three, but it's not working out the way i had hoped. i never was good at writing conflict.

**asian-ninja** - GAAH i think you broke my eardrums with that squeal!! -ears start bleeding- hahaa I'LL HUG YOU KANKURO!!!

**justareader -** why are all my reviewers so violent? seriously, this website should come with health insurance.

**darkmoonphase -** any suggestions for a new name? haha that sounds much like my life. actually, i can't seem to get past sasuke at the moment. im so upset with the manga right now, because i love deidara so much (the dudes an artist, a ninja, and he's COOL!) but i'm also rooting for sasuke. i'm sitting there reading, going "GO SASUKE! NOOO WAIT GO DEIDARA!! NOOO WAIT-"

my brother's about to wring my neck from all the squealing i've been doing.

**summerlover1 -** your my favorite reviewer now. you dont beat me up or throw pointy things at my head when i dont write long chapters. thanks!

**angel-temptations -** i cant tell you what happens! then it would ruin the already weak plot! haha

**animelove101 -** HAHAHAAA i can just see a little chibi kakashi waving a little ichi ichi banner. hahhaa

**SiLLyKiTTyx3 -** aw, no fair you guessed. sorta. and i think i might have covered this in an email...? but for the record, "oy vey" is a jewish term that expresses exasperation. the best way i can think to describe it would be the jewish equivalent of an anime sweat-drop.

**robinamon -** Darn, you guessed the next chapter! haha just kidding, but great idea!

* * *

**HEY I HAVE A SUPER DUPER REALLY EXTREMELY INCREDIBLY EXTAORDINARILY GIGANTICALLY EXTREMELY (i said that already) IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

as pointed out by the ever-wise _darkmoonphase_, this story has sort of drifted away from the original topic of fangirls. ergo, the name has lost much of its meaning.

thus, i have decided to consider considering **changing the name of the fanfiction.**

when you review please include whether you agree/disagree with renaming this fanfiction, and if you agree, i am open for any suggestions you can offer concerning the new name.

Remember to hug a jello cup today!

and dont forget to review with those story titles!


	14. Broken Silence

Alright, i know a lot of you were expecting some high-tension peace talking in this chapter, but i sort of skipped it. why? one, because i'm REALLY bad at writing politics. and two because the opening scene for this just popped into my head and it was too cute to pass up. (A/N: when you're reading the opening to the story, try picturing the fruits basket episode when kyo woke up to aaya.)

enjoy!

**disclaimer:** meh.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Broken Silence**

Sasuke woke that morning to a pleasant feeling. Someone was hugging him. The warmth of another's body around him made him, in the dizzy hours of the morning; snuggle closer to the sense of heat.

The strong smell of ramen and a thunderous snoring met his senses as he cleared his head. Cracking his eye open, he stopped a moment purely out of shock.

Naruto was cuddled up to his chest and snoring contentedly, hugging his waist.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

Temari giggled as she skipped back to the room, waving a camera. "Got it!" she ginned at Sakura. "Now we finally have something to blackmail them with!"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sleeping." Naruto mumbled in sleep and huddled closer.

-

Naruto sat glumly at breakfast, nursing the black eye and burn marks he had received that morning. Gaara and Sakura had arrived late last night, and in a very bad mood.

"So, why the long faces?" Kankuro asked. Kakashi sat down next to him.

Sakura grumbled incoherently, and Gaara translated.

"In honor of the successful peace talks, we're all invited to a banquet tonight. He told me that if this one was so lovely, that I must bring all of my traveling companions."

"Sounds like you made a hit," Kankuros eyebrows bobbed up and down as he nudged Sakura who blushed.

"That dress _was_ pretty." Sasuke mumbled, mutilating his breakfast with his fork.

Sakura blinked at him, though the others ignored the comment. "Anyway, you all have to come to the banquet." She announced.

Naruto shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"

"Lot's of things," Kakashi had grasped the situation fully by now and explained. "For one thing, we'll be in a closed environment surrounded by sound ninja. For another thing, he'll know exactly how many, who and what he's up against. It's a logical conclusion to say that if this Orochimaru figure is planning on attacking us, he'll do it at the banquet."

The others nodded in grim determination. "I don't suppose I'll be allowed to wear the Uchiha symbol to the banquet?" Sasuke muttered.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't see much of a reason why not. If it makes you that happy…"

"And my face paint?" Kankuro chirruped hopefully.

"Fine. We'll probably end up fighting anyway." Gaara rolled his eyes slightly. "Sakura, are you alright with this?" he looked towards the pink haired girl.

Sakura nodded silently. Sasuke wondered why she wouldn't be alright.

Gaara nodded, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You seemed nervous last night. I wanted to make sure this wasn't too much stress for you."

Sasuke got the sudden urge to maul the Kazekage's hand for touching Sakuras shoulder. He wasn't sure why. I mean, it's not like he _liked_ her or anything. They weren't _dating_ or anything.

And yet, he couldn't shake the angry feeling that swelled towards Gaara whenever he was close to Sakura.

_Nothing to be worried about,_ Sasuke talked to himself. _I mean, it's not like I'm JEALOUS or anything…_ he shifted in his seat. Of course he wasn't jealous. He was the great Sasuke Uchiha. The avenger of his clan. The most eligible bachelor in Konoha for three years standing.

And he was NOT jealous.

But the way Gaara was closer to Sakura then him was really making him ticked.

Boy was he in trouble.

-

"Naruto, I told you. Stop messing around! We're all waiting on you!" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Chan! I can't wear this! It's stupid!" Naruto was currently fighting a losing battle with the dress robes he was being forced to wear. "Just because we're probably going to be fighting, doesn't mean we can't look nice," were Sakuras exact words.

Women.

Temari rolled her eyes and helped Naruto. "That's the sleeve, you idiot. Your head goes here." She yanked the orange cloth over his head more forceful than necessary. (Orange had been her last choice, but the only thing he would wear.)

Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro stood at the door with Sakura who had changed her kimono to something equally pretty, though not quite as low cut. (To the immense disappointment of Kankuro.) And it was easy to pull off, with black ninja shorts and a tank top on underneath, along with her gear.

Sasuke was dressed in his blue dress robes, the Uchiha fan once again proudly standing out on his back. Gaara was still in black, and Kankuro had rusty red robes hanging about him, and paint brushed smoothly in lines across his face.

Finally, with everyone ready, they headed off. Each one harboring scrolls, kunai, shuriken and generally pointy objects in almost every fold of their clothing.

"Are we ready?" Gaara looked around the room of ninja, all nodding in grim determination. Sakuras hair was pulled back, and she stood close to Sasuke.

"Alright! Grab a shovel, we're going snake hunting!" Kankuro pumped his fists in the air as everyone departed for an imminent battle.

-

The atmosphere of the banquet hall was suffocating. Stepping through the doors, several imposingly large men greeted them, audaciously showing off their sound Nin headbands. Sakura felt her survival instincts go on edge as she heard the doors being closed and barred behind them. Looking around, she saw malicious stares from hundreds of sound Nin, waiting no doubt for a chance to get at their throats.

"Ah, the Kazekage has arrived!" a smooth, terrifying voice crept through the stifling air. "And what is this? He's brought more of his lovely traveling companions!"

Sakura saw through the corner of her eye that Sasukes fists were clenched tightly, knuckles turning white. Across from her, she saw Naruto, his hand hovering inches away from where his kunai bag rested. She herself was feeling very jumpy.

"Come closer, come closer." The deep voice beckoned.

For some unknown reason, the entire group stepped forward in obedience. Sakura saw the ninja circling around behind them, cornering them in the large room.

One of the ninja behind them suddenly reached for something behind his back. Naruto snapped, whipping out several kunai and nailing him in the chest.

As the man fell to the ground with a final breath, they heard Orochimaru's voice. "Well, it seems as if the leaf does not come as peacefully as we thought."

"Idiot." Sakura muttered to Naruto as the countless ninja surrounding them withdrew weapons from their clothing as we did the same.

We could hear orochimaru's voice creep from the shadowy corners.

"Kill them all."

----------------

yeah, so obviously there's going to be some hardcore fighting the next chapter. pray for me, i stink at fight scenes. i was trying to make orochimaru a force to be reckoned with, though i'm not sure i suceeded. anyway, i have the entire plot worked out in my head.

i'm still debating whether or not to change the name. there will be more fangirls in the story, towards the endish. but they have indeed sort of drifted slightly from the limelight. ah, well. it will resolve itself eventually.

_to my wunnerful reviewers:_

**aniron evenstar -** really? i hate pickles. haha

**defender of the light -** hey thanks! i was working very hard to get the sand sibs and everyones personalities down solidly. "the snakes layer." i like that! can i use it for the next chapter?

**paintpurple -** there i go again, leaving out the U. hahahaaa public libraries are fun to mess around in. theres this old guy named charlie who works at my library, and i'm ALWAYS messing with him. i liked "over the edge of a kunai," but the first several chapters make that title sort of irrelivant. oh well, i guess its my fault for screwing up the plot.

or you could be a candy cane! mmm, candy canes... haha!

**animelover101 -** hahaa rarely do i understand your reviews, but MAN do they make me laugh!!!!

**purplecherry5 -** lemon and cherry? sounds interesting, tell me how it turns out! haha actually, your review did encourage me to write. (for some weird, twisted reason.)

**justareader -** hey, your ideas are no more stupid then mine! i was just going to put off renaming it until the story was done, then be like "whoops! oh well!" i do actually plan on bringing back the fangirls at the dance. not as mainstream as they were at the beginning, because of course sasuke is going to fall in love with sakura and marry her and she'll have his babies. (hahhaa)

yeah, i didnt want to stray to much from the portrail of sasuke in the tv show, it suits him best. (heck, it IS him.)

hahaa i know oy vey actually means that, but i decided to type something a little less vulgar.

**darkmoonphase -** yes of course your wise! and i loved all your name suggestions! now if only i could choose one...

**winters holly -** well it's IS relivant to the story! just not... the middle part. does that make sense?

**ihearttoast09 -** haha "essence of uchiha." sounds like a soup recipe.

and so, the story is coming to a close. sad as it is, i have planned out the rest of the plot, i estimate it'll end in 5-10 chapters.


	15. The Snakes Lair

isn't it funny how i started out this story updating like, every day, and then i progressively got slower? ah hahahaa ha... hah... you don't look amused.

**Disclaimer:** i own a small pack of naruto trading cards. but that is the extent of my possessions.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Cry "Havoc!" And Let Slip The Dogs Of War**

Team 7 plus the sand siblings all instinctively created a tight circle, each one guarding the others back.

Circling around them like hungry wolves, about a hundred sound nin surrounded them. One ninja, a burly man with his entire face covered except for one eye stepped forward, swinging a chain with a blade on the end.

"Which one do we knock off first?" they were asking each other.

"Get the blonde! He annoys me!" one skinny ninja jumped up.

As he was about to lunge, the one with the chain held up his hand to stop him. "No," he said darkly. "Get the pink haired one."

Sakura felt a shiver go up her spine. But before she could reach her kunai holster, she heard rapid footsteps as someone stepped between her and the large ninja.

"You go through me first." Sasuke growled, red commas spinning smoothly around his scarlet retinas.

Sakura blinked. Sasuke was… protecting her?

"Fine with me, just one more brat to knock off!" the burly man yelled before swinging his chain and furiously charging. Sasuke ran to meet him, his hands forming rapid seals.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, jumping in the air and spinning in a wide arch, as fireballs flew towards the group of ninja.

The ninja jumped out of the way, thought Sasuke was pleased to see that the large one had a nasty burn mark going across his hindquarters.

"You'll pay for that, brat." He growled. "No one does that to me and gets away with it!"

Sasuke smirked. "Guess what?" he moved so fast that Sakura couldn't follow him, as he appeared behind the man. _"I just did."_ He whispered into his ear before jumping away from the chain that was swung around.

At that, all havoc slipped. The sound ninja closed in and in the blink of an eye, they were fighting off at least five ninja.

"Behind you, Sakura!" Sasuke would shout to her through the din. How on earth was he able to fight off the enormous amount of ninjas and still keep an eye on her?

Spinning around, she nailed the vicious Nin in the chest with several shuriken.

Sasuke jumped through the frenzy, avoiding Jutsus and knives that were hurtled at him by relentless enemy until he was back to back with Sakura. They worked as one, jutsu and kunai flying in every direction. They rotated in a circle, always watching the others back as the countless ninja swarmed them from every direction.

Kankuro, Temari and Gaara found themselves in a similar situation, fairing much better. The three sand siblings, once again working together. They rotated until one berserker ninja ran into the middle of them and separated them. Still, they fought on.

Gaara turned his head slightly, looking towards Kankuro on his right. The poor man was flooded with dozens of ninja. Watching as his older brother was overcome and taken from view from the mob of hostile Oto Nin, he opened his mouth to yell. But he didn't have time.

"Hyah!" a cry came from his left as a torrent of wind crashed down on the horde, scattering them mercilessly. Temari winked at him, her fan open and her smirk evident. He gave her a slight nod and returned to the battle.

Naruto could feel his mind, his being, slowly falling away, and becoming to be consumed by another force, a bigger force. It fed off of his anger and it was eating him alive.

Sakura was backed against a wall, fighting tooth and claw. But nevertheless, the semi-circle she was fiercely defending was slowly shrinking. The Oto Nin was almost an arms length away and steadily closing in on her. The large one that she had seen earlier stood in front of her, smirking dirtily. "I'll have fun with you before I kill you." He said, looking her up and down shamelessly.

"Get away from her!"

The ninja didn't bother to turn towards the angered Sasuke who was immediately mobbed as Sakura lost sight of him. She tried backing up more, but there was no where to go, only the cold concrete behind her, and death before her. She looked to the side and caught sight of a small window. _**You baka! This is the fourth floor!**_Inner Sakura yelled at her. _The only way…_

Sasuke watched in horror as he saw the lithe body, crowned with rosy pink shatter the small window, suspended for a few seconds in the air, a horrified look plastered on the pale face. He opened his mouth to scream but no words came, the clashing metal and yells of the battle were muted in his ears and all he saw was her.

'I'm sorry,' Sakura mouthed.

And then she fell.

-

Sasuke watched her rhythmic breathing, hanging on the fact that she was still alive.

The nurse entered the room and hung a chart on the foot of the bed and faced Sasuke. "She has a concussion, a broken arm and two broken ribs. She had several bad wounds but they probably won't leave any scars. She should be fine in about a week."

Sasuke let it sink in.

_He wanted to run. Run_ _to her and hold her and tell her that she would be alright. But first he had to get rid of the roadblock in his way. _

_E.g. the Otogakure ninjas. _

_Sasukes eyes glazed over. His hands no longer functioned by his own will. He only knew death. His hands brought death to what felt like a hundred ninja, they fell at his hands. He was infuriated. But no matter how many ninja he felled, three more would always take their place. If this went on, he would go insane—_

"_Sakuraaaa—gyaah!!" _

_Sasuke whipped his head around just in time to see a pillar of red fire and white hot light scorch a radius of at least five meters. At the center, Naruto crouched on all fours, swollen canine teeth and long, vicious nails. His eyes were slotted and bold red. Sasuke could smell the blood lust on his breath. _

Catching his breath, he watched in eagerness as the dusty emerald eyes opened slowly. Her pink hair was partly covered by the wrappings around her head, but her eyes were still visible, those shining malachite eyes that had unknowingly enticed him.

"Sasuke," she murmured. "Did I make you stay at the hospital again?"

He allowed a relieved smirk to cross his lips. "I'm getting used to it." His voice lightly laced with sarcasm.

Sakura laughed hoarsely then looked up. "When will I get out?"

He snorted gracefully. "You sound like you're in prison."

"You try sitting here for hours on end with no cable TV and you'll share that opinion." She smiled.

"Well that nurse said you'd be out in a week or whatnot." His smirk slowly turned into a shy, genuine smile. "So, you'll be out in time for the dance."

She laughed a twinkling laugh. "Yeah. I'm holding you to your word, you know. You bring the movies, and I'll make popcorn."

Sasuke hated the fact that there was a pink tinge dusting his cheeks, but what he hated more was Sakura noticed and laughed again.

"Oh, you're awake!" a voice came from the hallway. "You're almost as fast a healer as that damned Uzamaki."

Sakura smiled. "You shouldn't be so hard on him, Tsunade-Sama."

The woman nodded, flipping her blond ponytail over her shoulder. "I suppose you're right. After all, him and this Uchiha here did practically defeat most of the Otogakure army by themselves." She strode across the room to Sasuke and pointed a commanding finger at him. "You." Bending down, hands on hips, she met his eyes. "Go home." She ordered.

Sasuke nodded slightly and stalked off towards the door. "Oh, and Sakura?" he stopped at the doorway.

"Hm?"

"Don't expect any chick flicks."

------------------------------------

Phew! that took an unnaturally long time! i told you i'm horrible at fighting scenes, and it was true! i literally sit in front of my computer for an hour going "what the heck do i WRITE??!" but anyway, it's done now. i actually wanted to make it so much shorter, but whatever. you get what you paid for, and fanfiction is free.

also, i have decided that my extreme laziness has extended to the point where i dont care about the name of the fanfiction. there will be fangirls at the dance, and such and, thats good enough for me. (waves hand lazily)

_to my wunnerful readers:_

**eviljellocupslayer -** YOU'RE MY HERO FOR THAT AWSOME NAME!!! hahahaa thank you so much for being my bodyguard. i appriciate it. um, sorry, but no itachi for now! thats right, i never wrote about him did i?

(itachi in the backround, sobbing into kisames akatsuki robe)

kisame: there, there, she didnt mean it. she only-- hey! no snotting on the robe!!!

... anyway, i'd love to be your beta, i feel so honored!

**purplecherry5 -** GEEZE!!! what cruel punishment for one such mortal!! i'm writing, i'm writing!!!!!

("i'm to sexy for my shirt" music starts playing as orochimaru appears)

MORE TIME I BEG YOU!!!!!

**defender of the light -** i dont have a quarter. thus, the name of this chapter is not that. but i'm making the chapter title that! that was an omission in our contract. HAH!

**animelove101 -** ..(blinks) im scarred...

**Paintpurple -** hahaha i can see orochimaru in a darth vader getup with some purple lightsaber, going "sasuke, i AM your father!"

lol that's so great!! you rock, momo.

**kawaiiusako -** yeah, sasukes sort of OC here. but then, i suppose i wrote him in more of a post time skip attitude. (mainly "i killed my brother and now i know the consiquences of revenge" and all that jazz.)

**winters holly -** (gasp) you work?! ooh, poor thing.. (hugs)

**darkmoonphase -** (sasuke dancing on a stage in the backround singing 'i've got no strings to hold me down')

you ARE smart and important! (nose grows) aah i mean... uh...

haha, i kid, i kid. i love you.

and yeah, what naruto did really didnt matter that much. but it just gave an opening for the fighting to start prematurely. if he hadnt slipped up, they could have had a nice dinner and some small talk about the weather before the fighting began. (although the food was probably poisoned.)


	16. Ch 16: in which sasuke glares at movies

Alright, alright! sheesh, it's not like i put the story on hiatus or anything. the way you people reacted to my slow updates you'd think someone died or something. anyways, according to my calculations there's only 2-3 chapters left in the series!!!!!!!!!!!!! (hyperventilates into a paper bag)

there may POSSIBLY be a sequal out... eventually...

if you want me to write another story, email me/review with suggestions, ok? tell me if you want my next best-seller to be a love story, angsty, another humor fic, etc. pairings are always welcome.

**ALSO:** addressing some common questions/concerns you paranoid little people have...

**complaint #1:** you say fangirls are going to be at the dance, but sasuke and sakura wont be at the dance!

**answer:** hey, trust your author, ok? just keep reading. i've still got a few tricks up my sleeves. (ignore the fact that i'm wearing a tanktop.)

**complaint #2:** why the crap did sakura jump out of a window?!

**answer:** i tried to adress this more thoroughly in this chapter. she was CORNERED people! cornered meaning it was either jump out of the window or DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH AT THE HANDS OF THE FREAKY SOUND NINJA. got it, poppets?

**disclaimer:** i dont own naruto. believe me, if i did, deidara wouldnt have died. (cries for three days and eats two pounds of comfort chocolate)

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Transition chapter!**

"Name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Mission?"

"Protect Kazekage-Sama."

"Result?"

"Mission Success."

Kakashi continued to be debriefed about the mission. The memories were still livid coals in his mind.

"General Enemy?"

Kakashi winced as the name slipped off his tongue. "Orochimaru."

"Status?"

Kakashi looked down grimly at the darkness looming over his words.

"Unknown."

-

Sakura and Hinata sat at the small table in the mall, catching up on the events. Hinata told Sakura of the mischief she had stirred whist she was gone, and Sakura in turn shared her experiences with the kind hearted Hyuuga.

"Sakura?" a rather loud voice from across the food court let Sakura know exactly who it was.

Turning she was met with the sight of Ino Yamanaka, nose held proudly in the air. "So, how was your mission?" she asked stiffly, approaching the table like it would bite.

Sakura smirked. She caught the alternative meaning behind the words. She didn't ask how the mission was, she was asking how _Sasuke-Kun_ was.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "It went fine, thank you. How about you tell me what you really want now?"

Ino frowned, slamming her hands down on the table and making Hinata jump frightfully. "What happened between you and Sasuke Kun?!" she leaned towards Sakura.

The pink haired girl smirked mischievously. "Oh, well you know. We got a room together in a motel after it was all done, and we really had some fun when the others left. Did you know he has a birthmark?"

Hinata blushed furiously as Ino gaped at the woman.

"Close your mouth, you look like a fish." Sakura said, tapping her jaw closed. Inner Sakura was rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Y-you didn't!" Ino spluttered unhappily.

Sakura checked her nails casually. "Oh you bet I did. And it was _so_ good." she closed her eyes to savor the non existent memory.

Shocked and overcome, Ino turned and stalked off on the verge of tears. Hinata blinked, watching her go. "Sakura-Kun, you didn't… I mean… did you…?"

Sakura laughed at the timid kunoichi. "No, nothing remotely close to it. I just wanted to see the look on her face." She smiled. "Now let's go check out that new shop on the corner!" she swept the shy Hyuuga off her feet and into the thick of the mall without another word.

-

Neji Hyuuga was imposing. Neji Hyuuga was powerful. He had mastered, perfected and even invented all of his clan's techniques. He had defied his destiny, brought a closer bond with his dear cousin, and above all that he had stunning hair.

But at the moment, Neji Hyuuga could not, for the life of him, pick out a decent shirt.

He had insisted to his cousins over and over that he, Neji Hyuuga was perfectly capable of choosing an outfit and did not need assistance. But unfortunately for him, it was a lie.

He needed help.

Desperately.

None of the shirts he owned seemed to fit the occasion. He kept staring at the wardrobe, thinking to himself that surely if TenTen would be there, even if she only caught a glimpse of him, he had to be dressed perfectly.

Unfortunately, to the impossible standards of the Caged Bird, there was no such shirt in existence. He growled under his breath. He should have invested in fashion a little more.

"Neji-Niisan," Hanabi poked her head in shyly. "Navy blue is a good color on you." She said, pink brushing her cheeks.

Neji frowned. "I don't need help. It's not that big a deal."

Hanabi bobbed her head apologetically and left.

As soon as she closed the door, Neji drew out a navy blue buckle-up shirt and pulled it over his head, grumbling slightly.

-

Sakura and Hinata stood in the new clothing shop that had opened. Sakura was currently trying to convince Hinata to try on the beautiful white dress she had found on the clearance rack.

"Sakura, I couldn't! It's so beautiful, it looks like a wedding dress!" the modest heiress shook her head, causing her dark azure locks to frizz slightly.

Sakura laughed good-naturedly. "Don't be silly, wedding dresses are much prettier! You want Naruto to notice you, don't you?"

Hinata's cheeks flushed frightfully. "H-Hai, b-but—"

Sakura gently placed her finger on the girl's mouth, silencing her. Smiling kindly, Sakura leaned closer. "Stop stuttering, it's a bad habit."

Hinata looked down a smiled a little bit. "Hai, Sakura."

"Now go try this on quick!" she dumped the dress into her arms and pushed her into the changing stall before she could protest.

-

Sasuke stood at the movie store, staring at the row upon endless row of chick flicks. Damn it all to hell.

-

Hatake Kakashi stood outside the Hokages office, silently fuming. The events of the mission played over and over in his head, like a broken record.

_Sakura was cornered. She was backed into a corner and unable to move. Soon he lost sight of the other teammates. Death seemed to be her only option. _

"_Sharingan-Kakashi-San." Orochimaru's voice hissed in his ear from behind. "It will be a pleasure to kill you." Spinning around, his mind became preoccupied, not enough time to worry about Sakuras deathly fight. _

_They fought for what seemed like hours. The impossible task of killing the snake sannin seemed impossibly daunting. No matter how many blows he dealt to Orochimaru, he somehow always retained twice as brutal damage. Soon he would fall to the dark figure. _

_Shattering glass, Naruto's screams, ringing in his ears. Barely coherent, Kakashi was only able to make out the troubled looks on the face of Orochimaru. Blinding white light, engulfing the room and suddenly Orochimaru was gone. _

_Ran away? _

_The next thing he was aware of was Sasuke tearing at top speed outside with a sickening look on his face. Kakashi didn't have time to think about it, as there was too much going on. Naruto was demolishing everything in his path, and although the enemy was diminishing quickly, he feared that if he got too out of control then someone might be hurt. _

_- _

Sighing, Kakashi got up and paced around the hallway. His memory usually served him well on missions. But sometimes, there were memories that you would rather not be able to remember.

Shizune appeared in the doorway, a grim look on her face. "Kakashi-San, Tsunade-Sama will see you now."

-

Sakura and Hinata walked home together, bags for the spring dance in tow.

"Thank you so much, Sakura, for helping me find a dress." Hinata smiled as she looked down at the bag in her hands.

Sakura smiled. "No problem, it's fun to hang out with you!"

They continued talking the whole way back to Sakuras apartment, where they were having a sleepover. "You know," Sakura had mentioned on the way home, "I really hope all the people I invited come."

As they sat on her couch and got out the snacks, one by one girls began to filter in. TenTen came, and several other academy students that Sakura was friends with.

Finally, when almost everyone was there, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Sakura jumped up to grab the doorknob, hyperaware of who it hopefully was.

There, in the doorway, stood Ino Yamanaka looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Shifting on her feet, Ino avoided Sakuras gaze. "Uh, thanks for inviting me." She mumbled.

Sakura smiled kindly. "No problem. Come on in, you're just in time!"

Several of the girls waved, and a few called out hello as the blonde nemesis floated in the door. "Sakura, may I ask you a question?" Ino still wouldn't meet her eyes.

Sakura turned around. "Of course."

"Why…" Ino looked down, the tops of her shoes becoming very interesting all of a sudden. "Why did you invite me over?"

Sakura blinked once, and then laughed. "Because I can't stand to not be friends with anyone, Ino-Chan!" she stuck her hand out. "So, friends?"

Ino smiled a little and looked up. "Yeah," she grinned. "Friends."

"You know, this still doesn't mean that I'm going to let you drool all over Sasuke." Sakura smirked and narrowed her eyes.

Ino jumped up. "Yeah? Well at least I know that I have a chance with him!"

"Ino Pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

At least some things never change.

---------------------------------------

only three pages, i know. but its a transistion chapter, ok?! IT'S A FREAKING TRANSITION CHAPTER!!!

shizune: its about time you put me in this freakin' story.

sorry, shizzy, i just havent had the space. and besides, you just arent a crucial character.

shizune: (crying) dont call me shizzy!

_to my wunnerful readers:_ (over 23,000 hits and only slightly over 300 reviews? although i'm flattered that there are so many readers, you could at least make an EFFORT to review...)

**purplecherry5 -** mmm... kisame...

haha just kidding!

**ihearttoast09 -** geeze people, do you hate me THAT much?!

**asianangelgirl -** haha i do the same thing. i just sit there all day, clicking the 'check mail' button.

**sherryblossom -** ah, but i have a few more tricks up my sleeve! dont you worry about the fangirls and the location of sasuke and sakura.

err.. ok.

ROCK LEE KIBA ROCK LEE KIBA ROCK LEE KIBA ROCK LEE KIBA ROCK LEE KIBA

how was that? (kiba and lee in the backround cheering)

**moonlit lilies -** heeey, stop stealing my plot bunnies!!!

**claud-kun -** i tried, honestly i did! how was it? and thank you for being like, the ONLY reviewer who hasnt tried to kill me over my lack of updating, mauling of the general characters and short stories. THANK YOU!!! (clings to your leg)

**darkmoonphase -** haha i can totally see sasuke as a puppet, lol. would sasori have anything to do with that, i wonder?

**defender of the light -** BWAHAHAAA!! FEAR MY LOOP HOLY POWER!

isnt it though? (sighs with you)

**snowysaku -** well alright! happy? hahaa

designed to die - dont worry, the last thing i want is for my hardcore sakura gal to become "chick flicky." what is it with you people and stealing my plot bunnies?!

oooh, those socks sound amazing!

**.bleedingoxygen. -** uhh... (starts moving slowly towards the panic button under my desk)

**winters holly -** no, i dont work yet. i've been starting to look for a job, but i'm only a freshman, and i havent got a lot of free time. (i guess i shouldnt be on fanfiction then, eh?)

**xo misunderstood kunoichi ox -** awww, those puppy eyes are so CUTE!! ok! (starts updating at inhuman speeds)

----------------------

well people, since there are only two to three chapters left, i figured i'd tell you what was going down, ok?

next chapter: im not sure if im going to devote this totally to the sleepover. if i dont, it'll be the sleepover and the dance.

chapter after that: soely the dance/sasusaku movie night and several loose ends tied up. (no, orochimaru will not be caught/killed/mauled/turned into purple jello.)

last chappy: epilouge, and i absolutely CANT tell you what happens here, it'd ruin the ending!

so thats pretty much it, i think. review, and remeber!! though jello cups may be friendly and cute on the outside, never approach one without the consent of a parent or guardian, or proper protective clothing on.

and if you see a purple jello cup, run away very quickly.

(always bring a friend when in purple jello cup territory. then if you are chased by one, you dont need to outrun it. you only need to outrun your friend.)

...uh... REVIEW!


	17. Young love

I know, I took forever updating, right?

well IT AIN'T MY FAULT. my laptop was sent back, and so now my entire family is kicking for use of the computer. it took me forever to 1. email all my documents to myself, 2. install Word on the home computer so i dont have to use notepad, and 3. find time to use it without someone kicking me off. (i found the trick. if i get up super early, then i can use it until everyone else is up and kicks me off. thats a good hour or so.)

anyway, it's here now, ok? so dont spaz out. this is the chapter i almost gagged on when i was writing it. i'm going to be coughing up hairballs for the next week or so from all the fluff.

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing, please dont sue.

_(kibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarockleejello)_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Can you feel the love tonight?  
**

"Drinks up!" Sakura came out with a tray of soda pop as the others played games and talked.

Jumping up on the couch, TenTen cupped her hands to her mouth. "Truth or dare!" she yelled.

With screams of delight, the girls crowded into a circle and began.

There is, inside each girl a poignant connection between the feminine species. And although it is never spoken out loud, it has countless rules and it governs everything that they do. It is fathomless and incalculably vital to the being of womanhood.

Each girl is led unknowingly by the rules of this Law of Feminism. It pushes them from their hearts, and it leads them in perfect harmony with every other girl universally.

Now, sitting in a circle and smiling through the flashlights, awake and running on the caffeine and sugar of the snacks and soda, they knew without speaking and they understood without words that none of what was spoken here in the sacred circle of sleepovers and girlhood would leave the room or the lips of the girls.

It was a safe environment and a place where souls could be released and not exploited.

"Ino! Truth or dare?" TenTen beamed through the flashlight she held under her chin.

Ino smirked confidently. "Dare."

The girls murmured as TenTen threw her the flashlight. "I dare you to tell Iruka that his scar's sexy." She couldn't stop but laugh as Ino's face paled.

Dutifully, Ino held the light under her chin as she searched for a victim. "Hinata!" she singled out the already-blushing Hyuuga heiress. "Truth or dare?"

The Hyuuga seemed to cringe away from the challenge. "Truth."

Ino smiled. "Did you ever have a fantasy about Naruto?"

Hinata's cheeks flooded with red as she ducked her head. The girls giggled at the wordless answer.

"Ooh tell me!" Ino implored as she chucked the flashlight at her.

Hinata smiled slightly. "Ino, that's another question. You'll have to wait." Her gaze flashed across the room. "Sakura!" the pink covered head snapped up. "Truth or dare?"

Sakura shrugged. "Truth?"

Hinata screwed up her face, thinking of a question. "Who was your first kiss?"

Sakura blushed lightly. "Sasuke. Remember gym class?"

The others laughed at the memory. Ino tilted her head. "That was your _first_ kiss?"

"Yeah." Sakura shrugged as she caught the flashlight from Hinata and held it under her chin, scanning the room. "TenTen! Must I even ask?"

TenTen smirked. "Dare."

"I thought not." Sakura rolled her eyes thinking of something that the ever tough TenTen would not want to do. "Ah!" an epiphany came to her as she smiled. "I dare you to wear a pink dress to school on Monday, after the dance."

TenTens face paled slightly and her confident smirk faltered. The flashlight fell in her lap as she took it up. Without hesitating, she turned on Hinata. "Truth or dare?"

"T-truth?" the heiress said unsurely.

TenTen smiled. "Tell us about that before mentioned fantasy."

Hinata's cheeks flushed so frightfully, it looked like her cheeks would catch on fire. "B-but that's not fair!"

As the night wore on the girls jeered and encouraged and learned many strange things about the others. Eventually, everyone fought over, then decided on a movie to watch and they fell asleep to the end credits.

-

Ino was the first to wake up that morning. Sitting up groggily on the couch as the fog cleared from her senses, she looked around and smiled. All the girls were passed out, some on the floor, some on the couches. TenTen was slumped over the coffee table with a can of root beer still in her hands.

Carefully extracting herself from the huddled mess of bodies on the couch and stepping over girls and popcorn dishes, she made her way quietly to the kitchen. Opening up the cupboard, she found what she was looking for. Two huge stainless steel pot lids.

Calmly, she took the two pot lids and went out into the living room with one in each hand.

Taking a deep breath, she raised the lids reverently and crashed them together as loud as she could, while screeching 'The Lord Said to Noah' at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls all shot up at once, some conking heads in the process. (TenTen jumped up screaming 'earthquake!' and proceeded to stop drop and roll. She never was much of a morning person.)

Sakura propped one eye open and sighed from her sprawled position on the couch. "Geeze…" she mumbled before forcing herself to get up. Groggily, she shuffled over to Ino and crushed the pot lids in with a single blow.

Ino dropped them and shrugged. "Good morning to you too." She raised an eyebrow at the cranky pink-head.

Shaking the persistent cobwebs from her brain, Sakura simply fell backwards back onto the couch and immediately began snoring.

Blinking, the girls looked at one another and simply shrugged, filing into the kitchen for breakfast and letting her sleep. Everyone knew what Sakura was like in the mornings.

-

"Ino your hair looks lovely!"

"Hinata, where did you find that dress? It's gorgeous!"

"You look so cool, TenTen!"

The high school girls scurried all over Sakuras room, getting ready for the big dance. Hairspray, makeup and dresses flew. Before she knew it, Sakura was standing at the door of her apartment and waving as everyone piled into the car.

"Make sure you tell me everything that happens, ok?" Sakura hugged Hinata before letting her go.

"I will!" she promised, before getting into the car as they drove off waving. Smiling to herself, she went back inside to vacuum up the popcorn and other junk.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring as she quickly threw the vacuum cleaner in the closet and rushed to answer the door, glancing in the mirror first to smooth down her rosy locks.

Opening the door, she was met with the fathomless black abyss's of the Uchiha clan. The corners of his mouth were pulled down in a slight frown and he held under his arms several movies.

She smirked. "You're late."

Sasukes frown deepened. "Damned fangirls."

Sakura laughed, not needing a better explanation. She invited him in, smiling.

Stepping through the doors, Sasuke silently handed her the movies he had rented. Looking through them, she smiled. Horror and thriller movies? Typical.

Looking around, Sasuke noted that there was very little in the house to let on that Sakura lived there, much less that a family lived there. In all other family houses he had seen, there were pictures and stuff to show that a family resided there. This house seemed to be trying to hide that these people lived together.

"Did you have dinner yet?" Sakura asked as she set down the movies on the coffee table and quickly lifted up the couch cushions, snatching up the whoopee cushions that TenTen had figured would lively up the evening.

Sasuke gracefully avoided the question. "I'm not that hungry."

"Meaning, of course, that you're just to prideful to say no." Sakura interpreted.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't go to any trouble for me."

"Ordering out isn't really trouble. What do you want?" she asked, picking up the phone.

In the end, they decided on a pizza and popped in the first movie. The plot was lame, but it was magnificently frightening.

"AAAH!" Sakura let a joyful scream escape her lips as the villain appeared behind the girl.

Sasuke looked at the jumpy girl huddled next to him on the couch, smiling skittishly. She jumped again, and leaned slightly closer. Without warning, he let his arm (which had been resting on the back of the couch) fall onto her shoulders in a protective… no he would not say cuddle.

It was a simple arm-on-shoulder.

At the end of the movie, she rested her head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes. It was a wonderful feeling to be so close to her. Her head fit perfectly into the crook of his collarbone, and his hand fit around her waist snugly.

They were made for each other.

When she left to answer the door, and get the pizza, when she got up to put in a new movie, he felt a little of his heart wilt at the loss of warmth and pressure against his side.

But not for long, she would always come back to him, resting that perfect head of hers in his neck.

And they sure as hell were not _cuddling. _

--

TenTen danced with Lee, moving gracefully across the floor as music drifted through the romantic atmosphere. But something seemed off about the whole situation. It wasn't what she wanted.

What was it she wanted?

--

Neji hated to feel blind. His byakugan allowed him to see in front of him, behind him, to the side, and even through things.

But just now, he felt blind. Watching her, seeing her grace, her beauty. Blind to anything else other than the feelings that burned in his torso. TenTen had let her hair out of her buns, creating a wavy, shimmering effect. He never knew her hair was so long.

It seemed like he couldn't see anything. His heart was blocking even his byakugan view.

This must be what blind love is.

--

It was late. Sasuke knew that eventually he would have to go. But try as he might, he could not convince his limbs to move from here. This place, with her.

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in Sasukes scent. It was strange how the most trained, experienced and powerful ninja could fall so blindly and helplessly in love. Oh, how Sakura wished she could taste his lips, see if they still tasted like the ice cream they had eaten for dessert, or if they tasted like he smelled. Like mint and rain.

Sasukes hand, the one not occupied on Sakuras waist, was annoying him. It simply hung off the side of the sofa, unsure what to do with itself. He wiggled his fingers, wondering what he could do to put that hand to work.

He smirked.

--

"TenTen," Lee looked at the girl in front of him. "I know that you came with me to the dance, but this is not what you want."

TenTen looked up in his soft eyes. "Lee…?" she asked unsurely.

He smiled kindly. "I understand now that we will always be close as teammates, but there is someone else that you want to be dancing with. You should go pursue that."

Gently guiding her to the edge of the dance floor, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left her feeling slightly bewildered. Lee always had good instincts.

"Excuse me?"

Turning, TenTen was suddenly met with a sight that she had longed for without knowing. "N-Neji?"

He smiled, standing in front of her, holding his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

--

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" Sakura murmured.

"What is this?" he asked, his hot breath stirring up a few strands of her hair as his head rested closely above hers.

Sakura smiled. "It's whatever you decide to make it."

That damned hand was jittery again. He knew what it wanted to do, and he decided to let it.

--

As TenTen waltzed across the floor, she noticed the much improved footwork of the Hyuuga branch clan and smiled up at the tall, regal figure smiling down at her. "Navy blue looks nice on you, Neji."

She could have sworn she saw a slight blush tint his ears. "So I've heard." looking down quickly, he mumbled, "You look really lovely tonight."

TenTen smiled. "Thank you."

"TenTen," Neji looked distinctly uncomfortable, which TenTen thought was hilarious. "Uh, I mean, how do you… um… feel about me?"

TenTen smiled and leaned forward.

Before he knew it, Neji's lips were pressed against something sweet and soft. Closing his eyes, he accepted the kiss, twining his fingers through her waving brown hair. It was so soft.

In the back of his head, the only coherent thought he could make out was that blind wasn't all that bad.

--

Sasukes hand reached for the nape of Sakuras neck, as the arm around her waist pulled her closer, his eyes closing.

Sakuras eyes widened for a moment in shock. Her brain didn't register at first, the lips that parted and met hers, the soft hand that was against her back. By the time it did, it was gone.

Sasuke smirked. "What if that's what I want to make it?" he asked.

Sakura simply blinked, speechless. Her lips still tingled with warmth from the loving kiss.

"I guess that's a yes." he murmured before he bent forward and let his lips brush hers again.

----------------

see? everyone gets kissed! (well, except for poor lee. he found some jello at the snack bar and ended up getting jello on his dress clothes.)

err... anyway.

_to my wunnerful (and ever-so-patient) readers:_

**Sherryblossom -** please dont yell at me. as for the akatsuki, what better way to die than at the hands of the uber-cool psyhcopathics?

**bighair -** what is it with you guys stealing my plot bunnies?!?!?!! geeze!!

**sasusakutv -**eh, not quite. although i do indeed love chouji, i had someone else in mind. ;-)

**purplecherry5 -** NOT THE BURNING SPORK, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!! hahaa what other color would oro BE? c'mon, he would HAVE to be purple.

ew, seaweed? gross.

i'll be watching you for that! and sorry, no chick flicks here. scary movies are much more romantic.

**winters holly -** (gives you the heimlich) geeze, i didnt know my fanfiction was so dangerous.

is that weird to only be a freshman? how old did you think i was? and thank you ever so much for being so understanding about my sporatic updates, but you have to admit, this one took a while.

**ihearttoast09 -** (sweatdrops) just dont bleed on the tatami.

hey, i typed blisters on my poor poor fingers. I'M WRITING FOR GOSH DARN SAKES!!!

and no, i am NOT going to tell you the epilouge. you'll just have to wait and see.

**cardboard -**

_**tran·si·tion** (trān-zĭsh'ən, -sĭsh'-)  
_

_Passage from one form, state, style, or place to another._ _Passage from one subject to another in discourse.__A word, phrase, sentence, or series of sentences connecting one part of a discourse to another.__A modulation, especially a brief one.__A passage connecting two themes or section_s  
all hail the mighty dictionary! haha

p.s. i love your name, hahah!

**winged valkiria -** RUN, WINGED VAL!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!

**asianangelgirl -** aah, please keep lucky away! i'm allergic to dying!

**defender of the light -** for some reason when i read "Kido! get the blowtorch!" i just laughed SO INCREDIBLY HARD, i couldnt breathe. hahahahhaaaa that was so funny!

ah, i need a life. and the fangirls havent really "attacked," persay, except for that breif mentioning when sasuke first arrives. (rolls eyes) oh well.

And so, fair readers, there is precious little time until we must bid adue to this fantabulous story. but until then,

REVIEW!

and make me giggle and update.

_(kibaleekibaleekibaleekibaleekibaleekibaleekibaleekibaleekibalee)_

i wonder what color jello neji would be.


	18. The Beginning of the End

errm, hi. how long has it been? oh... right.

august.

oops.

i'll just stop talking so you can read, k?

_kibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarocklee_

**Chapter Eighteen (finally)**

**A Pre-Ending **

Naruto and Hinata walked home, Naruto scuffing his sandals off of the sidewalk. The moon hung in the sky like a lantern, sparking Hinata's pale face up with pale colors.

The night had been rather uneventful for them. Naruto had asked Hinata to dance, but after a few moments her feet hurt so badly from his stepping on them that they had quit. They had talked with Lee, Neji, TenTen, Ino and even (surprisingly) Shikamaru. (He had been forced by Ino.)

"Hinata," Naruto faltered out finally, "I had a great time tonight. Though I am sorry for all those times I stepped on your feet…." he looked embarrassed.

She laughed softly. "I had fun too."

They walked along quietly for some time, and Hinata began to feel an important something was missing from tonight, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She turned quickly. "Naruto I--"

But she was unable to finish the sentence. Naruto decided he would risk it with her open lips, and bent down to kiss her.

Hinata simply smiled. That was it.

-

Sasuke sat on Sakuras couch as he watched the pink haired girl stare out the window.

"Sasuke," she said, her voice low. "Do you like me?"

He stood up, his slender arms hanging about him. "Yes." he answered.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, absently tracing the floral pattern on the window seat.

"Yes." he said, his firm voice getting closer.

"Sasuke," she asked, her voice very low. "Do you love me?"

Sasuke bent down behind her, cheeks brushing together. His hot breath felt cool against her cheeks as he whispered.

"Yes."

-

Neji and TenTen sat at a little café, talking happily. TenTen was talking animatedly about an encounter she had had with a couple rouge ninja on a mission.

"They were this big, I swear!" she said, stretching her arms out to either side. "And so I dodged to the right, and I faked to the left, and then I hit 'em like _this_! And like _this_!" each description punctuated by a little jab of her fist. "But you know," she said, resting her head on his shoulder and breathing deeply his scent. "I've never had _this _much fun."

Neji sank back in the seat, cautiously smelling her hair. He silently thanked Hinata with every fiber in his heart for those dancing lessons.

-

Ino stood on the sidewalk under a flickering street lamp. Quite visibly in her field of view were the silhouettes of Sasuke and Sakura, in their window. But, Ino was unconcerned at the moment.

In fact, her eyes were closed, and Sasuke was the last thing on her mind. For you see, there was something attached to her lips.

Someone.

Shikamaru pulled back, smiling lazily. "I never knew you were into the brainy, lazy types."

Ino blushed. "You're not brainy. I just never got my head out of the clouds long enough to realize that you were just right."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm glad."

-

The next morning in school, the gossip was inescapable. Even the teachers were consumed with the sharp twist of fate.

Ino going out with Shikamaru, and friends with Sakura, who rumor had it was going out with Sasuke. No one could confirm this though, so they let their imaginations take them.

Naruto had made the best appearance, bursting through the doors and knocking over several teachers with screeches of "I'M GOING OUT WITH HYUUGA HINATA DATTEBAYO!!!!!!" echoing through the halls.

Several minutes later, a beet red Hinata ran in, pleading with him to calm down.

Kakashi and Iruka stood in the hallway, shaking their heads.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "The world will never be the same."

--------- _kibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarockleekibarocklee_

well, i know it was so much shorter than you probably expected/wanted, for all that time i took to write like, 600 words. sheesh, i'm even disappointed in myself.

ONE CHAPTER TO GO.

the epilogue will be much longer. but this is pretty much how it ends. sweet, yet i figured i would rather have ended it more dramatically. but dont worry. the epilogue will wrap everything up.

_to my wunnerfully impatient readers:_

**ihearttoast -** yes, sorry but you'll just have to wait and see if i'll write a sequel.

and its not so much a gaping hole as a... large one.

**animefreak -** hmm... lavender jello. interesting.

**sherryblossom -** well if he imitated his gentle fist to dance he would sort of be ATTACKING his date.

not a good first date. besides, it wasnt really a dance, it just looks like one, meaning its graceful. erm, i dont know if tenten is actually tall as neji, i always pictured her just a tad bit shorter than him, but not by much. that's just me though. i always like it when the guys a little taller so the girl can gaze up into his eyes.

and oh yeah, sasuke was TOTALLY cuddling.

sasuke: TO HELL WITH YOU!!!

**eyezue66613 -** this is like, the beginning of the ending. make sense? there's one more chappy left.

**thepowerofbrownies -**THATS IT!! neji is pudding and lee is jello because everyone likes pudding more even though jello is quite delicious as well and really funny.

you're a freakin' genius.

**sasusakutv -** and the sexiest color would be...?

when do you sleep?!

**eviljellocupslayer -** yeah, well this is fanfiction. what do you expect? and i dont suppose that first chapter got lost in the mail, cuz i never got it.

**winged valkiria -** IT'S WORLD DOMINATION! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

and i should hope it's getting better, it's almost over.

**xxjjsquirrelxx -** not a chance, haha.

**itasaku29 -** doesnt everyone want a guy like sasuke? i mean really.

**paintpurple -** HEY I MISSED YOU SO! -glomps back- hahaha i'm in highschool now too and havent got much of a chance to get on here much less type up stories. ah well. hey i have honors english too! but i dont have a fun teacher. -sigh-

**defender of the light -** me? write smut? NEVAH!!!

fluff however, is a different story.

---------------------

and so, dear friends, one more chapter to go. it's been a fun, crazy ride, but all good things must end.

BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!!!

i'm working on a new story. it's either gonna be a harry potter fic or a naruto fic. i'll put up a poll eventually for it.this is my basic idea for it:

**girls 101**

sasuke just doesnt get those things. those... those... girls. how on earth do they work? desperate, he employes the help of the one girl who wont fall for him to help him understand the female race. humor, romance and fluff abound.

if i make it a harrypotter fic it'll be a dramione.'cuz those two are just so cute. anyway, im getting a poll up which one, and maybe brainstorming a few more story ideas.

well, until then i bid you farewell!

(i promise i wont take so long next time!)


	19. please excuse the inconvenience

alright folks, big announcement.

I'm NOT, i repeat, I'm **NOT** going to be making my next story narutoian.

it'll be harry potter. (sorry, all of you that wanted naruto. im finished with naruto. i need a break for a bit. keep hope though, there'll be more. much more.)

i normally hate when people post little messages instead of story chapters, but i had to get to you guys fast.

so i need you to review and tell me whether it should be dramione or dracoginny. i love ginny, but hermione might fit the bar better.

ah, whatever. you're the fans and you know best.

_**REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	20. EPILOGUE

----------------Epilogue---------------- 

It was Kouu's first day of school. He breathed slowly to calm himself down, his midnight blue hair waving slightly in the breeze. His mom and dad had told him about the academy his whole life, but this was_it._ His first day. Walking up the steps, he was greeted with a pleasant sight. His Godmother, Sakura Baa-Sama was in the middle of checking in all the new students. He ran up to her, his shining blue eyes curved into a smile. He had not inherited his mothers eyes like his brother, but he had gotten her hair. Fortunately for him, he had avoided getting his fathers personality, like his brother.

"Saku-Baa! It's my first day of school, can you believe it?" he said, smiling largely at her.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "You'll love it, I promise. Niko is over there by the swings if you want to play." she pointed to a little girl who had soft pink hair with dark highlights and large, black eyes.

Kouu nodded happily and ran off to try and sneak up on the girl.

"Saku-Baa?" a soft voice came from behind her and a hand tugged on her skirt. Turning, she saw a brown haired older boy with bright white eyes.

"Oh, Hello, Rikou!" Sakura smiled at the slender, handsome boy standing in front of her. He looked just like his father.

"Warai!" a sharp voice called out over the general noise of the new little students. A dark-blonde haired older boy with pearlescent eyes looked up sharply from setting a prank, with a guilty look of being caught.

Sasuke, now donned in a jonin vest, looked down at him with one eyebrow raised. "Does your father know where you are?" he asked solemnly.

The boy shook his head fervently.

"Then I shall have to speak to him about his parenting skills." said the dark haired, dark eyed jonin. With murder in his eyes, he stalked off.

Sakura leaned under the table and, under the pretext of looking for some more name tags, whispered to the blonde haired jonin under the table. "He's gone, Naruto. You can come out now."

Naruto let out a sigh and got up, brushing himself off. He was about to make a sprint for the door when he noticed that the air in the immediate area had gotten several degrees colder. Turning around, he winced and said, "Good morning, Sasuke."

He could visibly hear grinding teeth.

"Do you realize," the dark jonin said angrily, "That that is the_third_ time I have caught Warai pranking or hazing someone? The new students will be scared to death! Control your child!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Sasuke nodded. "Thank God only one of them got their fathers personality." he looked towards Kouu, playing on the swings with Niko.

Naruto caught his glance. "So, Niko seems to be coping well with this. I was afraid she would be socially crippled and a complete loser like you, Sasuke. But she seems to be taking after her mother."

Sasuke didn't retort to this, only nodded. "She's nothing like me, really. Her mother is so proud, too."

Naruto laughed good-naturedly. "And who wouldn't be? Top marks in all her classes! that's another thing she's got from Sakuras side. Say," he added as an afterthought. "What's her full name again? I keep forgetting it."

"Nikoyakako." Sasuke said simply. "At least I got to name her," he smiled.

Naruto shook his head. "I would never choose such a long name for my kid. To hard to pronounce, to easy to pick up nasty nicknames from."

Sasuke shrugged. "Sakura liked it."

Naruto clapped him on the back. "Well that's good enough for us, then! I'll see you after orientation. I have to get back to my class."

As Naruto sprinted off, he could hear Sasukes voice carrying over the lawn. _"You're teaching a class, you jackass?!" _

_-_

Several of the children were huddled together under a swingset across the playground, whispering together.

"I heard the blond haired jonin was a loser."

"He pranks his own students, you know."

"No way!"

"That's not as bad as that scary looking dark jonin. I think once, his smile killed a puppy."

"Come on, he can't be _that_ bad--"

Just then, the little boy who had been speaking froze. Said dark jonin was approaching.

"Time to get inside, kids." he said, ushering them in.

The little boy hung back from the rest as they scurried inside. "Sir," he asked meekly, as Sasuke turned towards him, "Did you ever…kill a puppy?"

Sasuke was taken so much aback at this, that he smirked as he turned around. "Kill a what?"

The little boy looked at him with his head cocked to the side. "You're not so bad, you know."

Sasuke watched as the nameless boy ran off. Smiling slightly, he kept walking. Sakura was waiting for him at the door with Niko. She greeted him with a kiss, to which Niko and Watari made profuse gagging noises behind their backs.

Orientation was rather boring on the whole, Neji stood up and gave his normal speech, and then they all went to classes. Watari, of course, pranked every class he was in, and he ended up getting caught, getting beat up by several older boys and having to go to the school nurse. Hinata scolded him severely when she had to treat her own son.

Ino and Shikamaru were also teaching classes, though most of the students greatly preferred Shikamaru because he was too lazy to give, or grade homework.

The old group was together again, and they had created a new generation as well, to face problems and fall in love and grow and make friends. The circle was coming to a close, and all were at peace.

And so it began. Again.

-----------------------

Well, there you have it. after much laughter, tears, singing, dancing, jello cups of doom, and so many more memories than i could imagine, we bring to a close, this happy little story of ours. fear not, kind reader, for it will not be the end of our adventures. i might come out with a sequel, you never now. so keep your fingers crossed.

i just want to thank all of you so incredibly profusely for staying with me to the end. (or... not.)

well, since i'm starting to feel uncomfortably like im giving an academy award speech, i'll stop there. See you around, it's been fun!!

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The End.-------

-

-

-

p.s. Sasuke didnt really kill a puppy. it just sort of passed out for a while. it's ok now, though.


End file.
